Shadowed Love
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Haruka's past is the Key to Usagi's Future as Queen. The Mysterious new Senshi is the key to everything. But will Haruka's love over power her commitment to Usagi and the others. Will she abandon Michiru for the TRUE love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_

THIS NOTE PRECEEDS THE **SHADOWED LOVE **SERIES.

THIS SERIES FOCUSES MAINLY ON HARUKA, SO THERE WILL BE SOME LESBIAN REFERENCES.

THIS SERIES ALSO FOCUSES ON MAMORU AND HIS ROLE AS THE PRINCEOF EARTH.

THIS IS MY TAKE ON HOW NEO-QUEEN SERENITY CAME TO BE AND THE EVENTS THAT SURROUND IT.

SHOULD YOU READ CHAPTER 4 BE AWARE THAT THERE IS SOME LIGHT SWEARING THROUGOUT. THIS THEME WILL PROBABLY CONTINUE AS THE SERIES IS REACING IT'S APEX FROM CHAPTER 4 ON.

FINALLY; I AM FICTIONAL WRITER; MY IMAGINATION KNOWS NO BOUNDS. I HAVE TAKEN CREATIVE LICENSE WITH SOME ASPECTS OF THE SAILOR MOON SERIES. IN REGARDS TO THE PAST KINGDOM OF THE MOON AND THE LIFE BEFORE QUEEN BERYL ARRIVED. I AM COMBINING THE KNOWLEDGE I HAVE OF BOTH THE AMERICAN AND THE JAPANEASE VERSIONS. YOU MAY NOT LIKE WHAT I HAVE DONE, IF THAT IS THE CASE, SO BE IT. DO NOT FLAME ME.

LASTLY, THANK YOU FOR READING MY WORK. ENJOY

-AZURE DRAGON OF THE NORTH


	2. Chapter 1b

_**Shadowed Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Miami, Florida, USA

Almost three years had passed since the fight with Galaxia. The battle was long over; the enemy reduced to dreams and there was no mission anymore.

Everyone was moving on with their lives back home. Mamoru and Usagi were happier then ever, their wedding was expected to happen in the next couple of years. Ami had finished high school early and was considering which medical school she wanted to attend.

Makoto was busy balancing her school work with her cooking show.

Mina had her own singing show.

Rei was running the temple and it was doing the best business ever.

Setsuna had chosen to stay for a while; there was really no need for her to rush back. Hotoru was doing extremly well and enjoying her time in this life.

Michiru and Haruka had decided to take some time away from the others. Partly because Michiru was in demand in the United States; and Haruka was becoming increasingly unhappy. Neither of them could figure out why she was so restless; but something in her was demanding that they leave the group, if only for a time.

So here they were, in the intense heat of Miami Florida. It should have made Haruka happy. But it didn't. With her mission over, she should be able to go back to being a racecar driver. Perhaps that's why she spent every single day at the Miami race track. She watched from the stands instead of being on the track; she wasn't a star anymore and they wouldn't let her in if she wasn't a driver. Haruka could have gotten in if she really wanted to; but instead she watched from the spectator stands.

In the distance the sounds of multiple engines roared and faded. There were always people moving about. She could see them, even from the distant stands. Out on the track there were three cars, they weren't officially racing, just practicing. But Haruka knew that each driver was competing against the others. They all wanted to be the best, even if it was just a practice.

She stood with a sigh and turned to leave; when something caught her eye. Turning quickly she felt a smile touched her lips as she watched the figure. She instantly recognized the woman that was running up the stairs. Her pace was quick but not hurried.

The warm Florida sunshine gleamed off the long brown hair; it swung back and forth past her shoulders; the sun brought out the silver highlights. It was like watching moonlight flare in broad daylight. It was captivating. Her flawless pale skin glittered with sweat as she jogged steadily up the bleacher steps. Her lean pale arms were pumping a steady rhythm, her slim legs pushing off each step and bringing her closer to the top. Her sunglasses kept her eyes from view; but Haruka knew what color they were, her eyes were unforgettable.

She reached the last step and slumped against the railing. Her ample chest rose and fell at a quick pace as she pushed her damp hair off her face.

Haruka looked her over once more. The girl's outfit matched; black sleeveless top, black shorts and black shoes with black socks. It matched the black band that was wrapped around her wrist; Haruka couldn't remember a time when she didn't wear the band. Even to black-tie events, it was there.

The girl turned as if sensing someone. Haruka smiled to herself. The woman had no idea how beautiful she was. Her mouth was the color of fresh rose petals and perfectly bow-shaped, full on the bottom so that she pouted slightly, but also full on top; it was perfect. She had a high forehead that matched the long, goddess-like lines of her face. Her body was perfect; full of curves, and lean muscle.

Haruka sighed to herself and she shook her head. If only she didn't have Michiru, she could have this woman. Haruka laughed at the thought that followed; it would be a worthwhile experience.

The girl was still watching her; Haruka knew she wouldn't approach first. She never did.

"Stilly trying to out run your self, Frost?" Haruka used Japanese, knowing the other girl would understand her.

She smiled and it made her stunning, "Only if you're in front of me." Her response was perfect Japanese.

"I'm always in front of you." Haruka teased and Frost laughed.

With the initial greeting over, Haruka crossed to stand in front of her. She put her hands in the pockets of her pants and stood looking down at her. There was a four inch height difference between them.

"What are you doing in the U.S.?" Frost asked casually. She kept her sunglasses in place and crossed her arms.

"Vacation," Haruka smiled at her, "You?"

Frost gave a sigh, "My father demanded I return."

Haruka looked toward the track and felt a twinge of longing. "You're brother is racing."

"Yes, he's on the practice track with Clark and Adam."

"Stiff competition."

The girl laughed, "I suppose."

"Let me walk you back?"

Frost gave a playful smile, "Only if you come for dinner tonight."

Haruka hesitated. Tonight Michiru had a gallery opening she was going to. She was going with the artist; the artist didn't like Haruka and Michiru wanted to keep the doors to America open.

Haruka nodded, "Sure, I have no where to be tonight."

Frost grinned. The effect surprised Haruka; it was just a smile, right? "Then you can walk me back."

There is a smell to the air once you're inside the world of racing. It's the smell of motor oil, sweat, warm leather and of competition. It fills you up and rolls you in the slightly sickening richness of it all. It was a scent Haruka had missed greatly and the moment it hit her she had to stop and inhale.

Frost glanced back and gave her a knowing smile. She slowed her pace but didn't make a show of waiting for the other woman to follow. After a moment, Haruka matched her stride and they walked together into the pit. The sound of power drills, conversation, and music competed to be heard over the roar of engines and countless people.

Frost's father and two other brothers were gathered around the second and third cars. The crew that maintained the three cars was also there and it seemed a meeting was underway. One of the brothers glanced up and frowned deeply at Haruka. She ignored him and followed Frost into one of the three trailers that were parked off to the side of the garage.

Frost was stripping out of her jogging top as Haruka shut the door. Frost didn't pause as she walked into the bathroom; she left the door open and turned on the shower. A moment later she was naked and looking around for a towel to hang by the shower.

Haruka watched her; it was impossible not to. Her eyes were caught by the sight of a tattoo on Frost's shoulder. It was a dark mark against that other wise moon-pale skin. The tattoo was new; Haruka wanted a closer look, it reminded her of something familiar.

She leaned her shoulder up against the door way; there was a sharp pain. It reminded her of the warrior she was. Frost turned and arched a slim brow in question. Haruka gave her an innocent expression which made Frost laugh gently.

"You didn't have a tattoo last time." Haruka remarked, still using Japanese.

"It's new." Frost licked her lips and glanced away, she drew in a shallow breath and smiled gently. "Would you like a closer look?"

Haruka smiled, "That would be teasing."

"I'm a big girl, I can take it."

Haruka reached out a single hand; the room was small and she had long arms. Her fingers touched Frost's pale skin; they were a contrast in color. Haruka was golden and Frost was white. It was like the sun meeting the mist and instead of one over powering the other, they blended. Her fingers drifted down the pale shoulder to where the mark sat; on the right shoulder blade. She traced the lines and recognized it.

"Uranus." Haruka whispered and looked into Frost's eyes.

As always her eyes captivated and hypnotized the viewer. The rich amethyst depths were touched with the purest of green streaks. As if an artist had taken a brush and added each dash of green, one touch at a time. Those eyes had haunted Haruka's dreams for years; even after she had Michiru to hold, she still saw those eyes.

The warm shower was filling the tiny room with steam; Haruka forced herself to blink and dropped her hand. Because of the moisture in the air, her fingers slid off Frost's skin. The other girl shuddered and reached for the retreating hand. Haruka stepped out of reach and had to swallow before she could talk.

"This isn't the place for..." She stopped abruptly and had to take another step back. "I'll wait outside."

Haruka quickly left the trailer; she stopped only when she was in the warm sunshine. The hand that had touched Frost was tingling. Her heart was racing and she couldn't breathe without choking. She leaned against the back of the trailer and pressed a hand to her forehead.

It had been years; and still Haruka wanted Frost. It was a desire that would never been fully satisfied. No matter how much Haruka loved Michiru and how devoted she was to protecting her Queen and the future; as long as Frost was in this world, Haruka would never be free of this maddening desire.

She rolled her head back, bumping it against the plastic walls of the trailer.

"Tenoh,"

Haruka felt her shoulders tense as she lifted her head, her eyes narrowing as she found the source. "Hello Winter." She used Japanese.

"You're in America now, speak American."

Haruka smiled, "Or you'll what?"

"Look you..." Winter took a breath, "Stay away from my sister. She's just started getting over you."

Haruka hid her surprise and crossed her arms as she stood up, "Mind your own business."

"My sister is my business."

Winter had the same silver-brown hair that his sister had, but his eyes were strictly a dull green. They weren't like Frost's at all. He was a large square and was as stubborn as they came. He was also the eldest of the siblings and took it personally when something happened in the family.

He raised a fist and waived it at Haruka, "Just stay away." he spoke each word precisely and carefully.

"Winter!"

Haruka wanted to turn as Frost came out of the trailer, but she didn't take eyes off the man in front of her.

Frost came up beside Haruka wrapped in a thick black robe, her long wet hair still dripping with water. She hadn't dried off yet.

For an instant Haruka was distracted at the image of water trailing down those lovely shoulders. Like crystal rivers on the smooth surface of the moon.

"That's enough!"

Haruka blinked and was reminded of the large man in front of her. She refocused and noticed their father had joined in. He had one hand firmly planted on Winter's shoulder. Alexander "The Hammer" Stovick was a big man. More then seven feet and just as wide and powerful as one would expect. He stood almost a foot taller then his son and more then that over his only daughter.

"Daddy, please. He was harassing Haruka." Frost was using English but Haruka could still understand the conversation.

"I see," Alexander looked at the blonde woman, "So that's what got his boxers in a twist."

"Daddy!" Frost had crossed her arms, "He was waving his fist at her."

Alexander's dark brown eyes flared for a moment, he was still staring at Haruka.

Haruka knew he didn't like his daughter's interest in women. She knew it worried him and lead him to push Frost away. Haruka also knew that Frost didn't care what her father thought. She was her own person and she could do or feel whatever she wanted.

As much as Alexander Stovick disliked his daughter's tastes; he was an old-fashioned man and waving your fist at a woman, regardless of her orientation, was a big mistake.

"Winter," That one word was enough to make the air cold, "Let's talk."

"But Dad!" Winter didn't get a chance to continue as his father literally dragged him away.

Frost turned to Haruka and switched instantly to Japanese. "I'm sorry. He's just...What an idiot." She paused, "I guess I shouldn't have interfered, but if Daddy had seen you kicking Winter's butt, he would've been really embarrassed."

Haruka smiled gently, Frost was one of the few people who understood that Haruka could handle herself.

"We don't want to upset Daddy." Haruka said gently. She stared into those eyes again.

Frost stepped back this time but was smiling softly, "Dinner at my place, say around seven?"

Haruka nodded, "I'll need directions."

Frost took a piece of paper from the pocket of the robe and held it out. "I look forward to it." She turned and went back inside without further teasing.

Haruka stared at the slip of paper and closed her fingers around it. Her heart was still racing and she suddenly realized what this feeling insider her was. It was anticipation. She wanted to see Frost tonight. She wanted to watch her and hear her voice.

It was more then sheer lust; Haruka suddenly realized what it was about Frost Stovick that refused to leave. Nothing about this woman was related to the Sailor Soldiers. Frost didn't know what a Star Seed was or care about past lives or anything else. Frost lived for racing and competition, just as Haruka did.

With a sigh of resignation she left the track and made her way across the parking lot. Once at her car she had to stop; she had to shake loose the feeling of regret that was blooming in her chest.

Racing was how Frost and Haruka had met; all those years ago. Long before Haruka was Sailor Uranus and before everything changed. Those had been good days, happy days.

The distant days of fun rivalry, secret love, and life-long friendship. Frost had been the American star of racing, Haruka was Japan's star. They had met at a press conference when they were both signed to the same sponsor. Their connection had been instant.

In the warm Miami sun, Haruka sighed to herself and shook her head. She had to lean against her car; she was suddenly over come with memories.

Frost had been a kid, just like Haruka, but her soul was old. One look into her fantastic eyes and you knew she was old. Haruka had been attracted to the old soul and the wild spirit that sparkled in those unforgettable eyes. The more she got to know this American racer, the more she realized just how similar they were. They were both trying to find their own way in the spotlight and running away from things they didn't fully understand.

Frost was a legend before she came to Japan. She was the only daughter to the racing world's foremost mechanic and her brothers were racing champions in their own right.

Some people joked that fuel ran in her blood.

Haruka sighed and had to shake the memories loose. Those days were gone. The track was no longer her life and neither was Frost Stovick or her family.

The sun was sinking on the horizon as Michiru moved about the apartment. The shadows were deep and pooling in the corners. The distant view of the ocean threw sparkling light into the sky which seemed to fall across the floor of the living room. Haruka was watching her partner from the couch. The room smelled of soft perfume, the gentle rustle of silk against skin was loud in the silent space.

"Have a good time." Haruka said idly.

"I'm sorry you can't come." Michiru glanced over, "But then, art has never been your area of fun."

Haruka smiled gently, "You're fun enough."

Michiru crossed the floor and looked down at Haruka on the couch; their eyes met and it was the same as always. The connection between them was strong; it resonated to their souls and into the far reaches of space and time. One look and they both knew that theirs was true love. Haruka reached up and caressed that silken sea-green hair. Michiru was the most beautiful woman in the world and it was all Haruka could do not to weep from it.

"I'll be home late, so don't wait up." Michiru took her partner's hand, turned it palm up and kissed it. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Haruka let her hand drop to the couch as Michiru went to the door, gathered her evening purse and left. The door clicked firmly behind her and Haruka let out a deep sigh.

She stood up and crossed to the large window. The sun was slipping slowly into the ocean; she watched as Michiru climbed into a cab and was whisked away into the evening. Haruka put a hand against the glass and sighed again.

Never in any of her past life memories, was there ever a conflict like this. Back on the Moon, when the Kingdom had been strong, Haruka and Michiru had been inseparable. There was no question, no distraction, and no Frost Stovick. But in this modern time, that was rushing head-long to a future it did not know; there were distractions, there were questions and then there was Frost Stovick.

Haruka remembered the tattoo on that pale skin; it had been the planetary symbol of Uranus. Haruka's planet; her personal symbol. Frost had no idea how much that meant to Haruka. She closed her eyes and the dark image was clear. The symbol of the planet inked into that beautiful shoulder for all time and never to be forgotten.

It made her heart clench and Haruka realized she was near tears, again. But not because of beauty, but because of something she didn't fully understand.

Like so much surrounding Frost, Haruka didn't understand. That was part of the relationship that meant so much to her; this lack of understanding, this constant mystery. That's what Frost really was, she was a mystery. No matter how much Haruka learned about her or how long they talked, Frost Stovick was still a mystery.

Haruka opened her eyes and stared at the darkening ocean; just like the sea, there was so much below the surface.

The condominium building gleamed like a white spire reaching into the dark sky. The moon sat fat and lazy over the whispering ocean. It's silver light rippling as the water moved. The air smelled of fading sunlight, spicy heat, and secrets yet to be discovered.

Haruka pulled open the building door and strode across the foyer to the elevator. There was no one to stop her; the building was empty and quite. The elevator was already there and the ride was quick and quiet.

She stood before the only door in the hall and rang the door bell; the door opened a second later. In that instant, her worries and fears vanished. She smiled instantly at the sight before her.

Frost was in a black sarong skirt that was touched with silver thread; her black sleeveless top had a deep V-neck and wrapped around her middle. Her hair was loose and sparkled with silver fire.

The loose hair was like warm silk as Haruka touched it, "You remembered."

Frost smiled, "Naturally." She stepped aside; Haruka stepped inside and looked around. She'd never seen Frost's Miami apartment, just her Tokyo one.

The apartment was large; with a full wall of windows and a balcony, all mere feet from the ocean. The main room that was immediately visible was lavishly decorated. A large oil-on-canvas painting dominated the far wall. Two couches in black leather sat facing each other; a glass topped table complete with crystal sculpture was between them. A black and silver rug was placed under the table.

The rest of the floor was pale oak and glistened in the dim light of the apartment. There was a stronger light source to the left, where Frost had vanished to.

Haruka followed, glancing at the painting. She stopped abruptly and had to force herself to breathe. It was one of Michiru's paintings.

"Do you want wine or something?"

Haruka blinked and stepped into the kitchen. Frost was busy searching the fridge for something. "Water's fine."

Frost found what she needed and closed the door. "Ice?"

"No."

Frost filled a glass and handed it to her, "I saw you stop at the painting."

Haruka resisted the urge to flinch, "Kaioh is a famous painter in Japan."

"I know." Frost smiled gently, "Her work is dark, haunted but at the same time compelling and incredibly beautiful."

"Some of her work is," Haruka admitted, thinking back to all that Silence paintings Michiru had done. "Not all of it."

Frost was surprised, "You know her?"

Haruka frowned then, "I thought we were having dinner."

"It's almost ready, sit down." Frost brushed off the sudden change in topic without flinching.

As they shared dinner, the conversation was mainly about racing, cars and the circuit. Michiru's name never came up again, much to Haruka's relief.

"I think Taylor and Wilson have hit their last season." Frost muttered as she nibbled on a dinner roll. "Taylor can't keep his focus during a race, that's why he falls behind. Wilson's just in it for the money; he's never been it for the speed. But there's always Sanders to watch for, he's really coming up this year. His managers think..."

Haruka watched her talk and was caught by the way the night held her. Frost was illuminated by the moon and it made her seem mysterious and beautiful. Shadows seemed to caress her face and highlight the green in the amethyst depths of her eyes.

"What do you think?" Frost turned those eyes to her and Haruka blinked. "You haven't been listening." Frost narrowed those eyes and the shadows lost their romantic qualities. "What's up?"

"I was thinking about you, it takes a lot of concentration to do that."

She still wasn't placated; Haruka stood up and came to her chair. She couched down in front of Frost and stared into her face.

In truth her concentration had been on not giving into the desire to touch her arms. The moonlight caressed her skin like a secret hand and it made Haruka want to follow the same path.

They were inches apart and all Haruka had to do was lean in; Frost wouldn't stop her. They both wanted the other and it was a mutual passion. But Frost would never make the first move; it was one of her most charming qualities. Haruka had to move first, and then Frost would follow.

Haruka leaned in and her hands touched Frost's forearms. The skin was cool and smooth, she gently moved her hands up and Frost let out a sigh. The moonlight seemed to shy away suddenly as clouds blew across it's silver surface. It seemed hours, but was only seconds when the clouds passed, silver light poured into the shadowy space.

A moment later the phone rang, shattering the moment. Haruka pulled away with a sigh and cupped Frost's face; her cheeks were flushed a gentle rose color as she pulled in a breath. The phone continued to ring, the shrill sound ruining the peaceful silence.

"Let it ring," Haruka leaned in to continue their kiss.

The answering machine snapped on and a male voice filled the apartment.

"Frost, it's your father."

Frost pulled back quickly and jumped up, she dashed for the phone and picked up. The answering machine clicked off automatically and Frost spoke in a flushed tone.

"Sorry Daddy, I didn't hear the phone ring." She paused, "What? Ah, no, I was working out."

Haruka pulled in a breath and stood up, her body was screaming for more, but it was over for now. The magic of the moon and shadows had faded. She went back to her chair and sat down, turning her gaze out to the sea in the distance. But her thoughts didn't turn to Michiru; instead they lingered on the softness of Frost's lips.

Haruka closed her eyes and memories filled her mind.

_Flashback_

Tokyo was warm, it was mid-summer, and there was a carefree feeling in the air. Haruka was jogging her way through the park and trying to forget the nightmare that had woken her before dawn. It was the same dream, always the same dream.

She dogged a group of school girls and continued along the path; ahead she would have to join the main streets. It would make the jog more challenging but it would keep her mind off that dream.

Turning the corner she jogged along the block and had to pause at the intersection. She ran a hand through her blonde hair; sweeping it off her face. Once she returned to school, she'd have to shower and then go to the track. She had a practice race this evening.

Some American racer was in town and it was supposed to be a big publicity event. It made Haruka cringe to think of all the cameras, the press, the questions. She knew it would be a long evening and wasn't looking forward to it.

Absently she glanced to the left. Her attention was caught by the sight of a sleek black sports convertible. It was expensive and spectacular. It was rare too. Haruka had one herself, a priceless gift from one of her sponsors for all her success. She rarely drove it because people would always bother her and stare, but it was fantastic car.

Haruka glanced at the driver, expecting to see a man. She did a double take at the sight. The girl behind the wheel was the same age as Haruka. But there was something about her, a feeling, that made Haruka think the driver was much older. The girl turned her head as if sensing being watched; her mirrored sunglasses flashed in the warm sunlight. She reached up with one slender hand, the black band around her wrist slid along that pale skin. She lowered the lenses and Haruka gasped at the eyes that pierced her soul.

The girl behind the wheel smiled; it was a teasing, wild smile and Haruka returned it. The girl slid the glasses back into place and took off as the light changed.

That was the first time Haruka would meet Frost; but it would not be the last.

Haruka stirred, her eyes opened and she realized what had woken her. Reaching into her suit jacket she pulled out her cell phone.

Michiru had insisted they get them while in the United States. It wasn't a good idea to use their communicators, people would stare. In Japan, they could brush them off as advanced communication devices.

Haruka pressed a button and a moment later Michiru's voice came across.

"I'm heading back to Tokyo tonight."

"Why?"

There was a pause, "The sea is angry again. I think a new enemy may be there."

Haruka had to stop herself from sighing, "I'll join you."

"No, let me check it out. I'll call you if I need you." Michiru hung up and Haruka sighed heavily.

Galaxia had been the worst they'd ever faced. Her dreams were still haunted with dying during that battle. What other enemy could there be? What else was there to fight?

"Haruka?"

She glanced up as Frost walked into the room, "Who were you talking to?"

"It's nothing." She said coolly and stood up, "Is everything okay with your dad?"

Frost sighed, it was a defeated sound. "Not entirely, but I'll sort it out." Frost crossed her arms but Haruka knew it was a defensive action. Something had upset her and she wasn't going to share it.

"Tomorrow," Haruka said and crossed to her, Frost looked at her, "I'm taking you to lunch."

Frost smiled gently, "Really?"

"Yes, I'll be here for noon." Haruka ran her hands up those pale arms and felt Frost shiver. She kissed her deeply and for a moment felt that magic return.

Carefully, as she might shatter, Haruka stepped away from Frost. The girl stared up at her and her eyes were filled with mystery and passion.

"Stay." Frost gently drew her finger tips across Haruka's shoulders. "Please stay."

Frost's voice quivered and she was shaking slightly in Haruka's arms.

Haruka thought of Michiru, but there was no guilt. The other girl was probably already at the airport, she would be in Japan in a few hours. There was nothing to stop Haruka from giving into her need.

She looked down into those mesmerizing eyes; for one night she wanted to forget about being a solider. For one evening she wanted to be woman who was needed by another. There was no enemy to fight, no mission to complete. As Haruka held Frost she knew that despite her love for Michiru, this was just as real.

Sleep slid away like a slow wave; Haruka felt someone move next to her and wondered what Michiru was doing up so early. She opened her eyes and blinked quickly; Frost was sitting up, her breathing was too fast and she was shaking. Haruka was instantly awake and sat up; putting her arms around the woman.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a nightmare," Frost pressed her face into her hands and drew her knees up; the black silk sheets whispered against her skin.

Haruka knew the sun was up, it was morning. But the heavy blinds in Frost's room kept the light out. It might as well have been midnight. She held the girl in her arms as Frost rested her arms on her knees.

"You're still having nightmares?" Haruka asked after a moment of silence.

"They never stopped." Frost turned her head and looked at Haruka. Her silver-brown hair fell across her face like a mask. Haruka brushed it away and caressed the line of her jaw. "The only time I don't have nightmares is when you are with me."

"I am with you, and you had one."

Frost smiled gently, "Good point, but they're less violent with you here. I don't wake up screaming like I normally do."

Haruka was familiar with nightmares; Michiru had them constantly during the time of Galaxia.

"Do you suppose they mean anything?" Haruka asked gently.

Frost sighed, "If they do, I don't want to know it." She looked away and rested her chin on her arms. "Such horrible things shouldn't happen."

Haruka felt her heart tighten, she agreed with Frost. "But sometimes they do."

"I know." Frost sounded so tired, so...old. Her voice was heavy with a deep sorrow and a deeper emotion that shook Haruka.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Frost and pulled her close. Frost cuddled against her.

"You're going to leave, again." Frost muttered.

Haruka realized she was drifting off to sleep again. "Not yet."

Haruka rested against the mattress with Frost clinging to her. Lazily her fingers stroked through the silver-brown hair. It was like warm silk; it whispered through her fingers and spilled across her shoulders. Haruka noticed the tattoo again and touched it lightly. Frost didn't stir.

"What possessed you to get this tattoo?" She asked the sleeping woman.

Haruka awoke and was confused for a moment, why was she awake? She heard the ring of her cell phone and sighed. Michiru...

Rolling over she searched the floor for her suit jacket. A moment later she pulled out the phone. "What have you found?"

"We're needed. Princess Fireball is back with a request for the King and Queen and she needs us."

Haruka absently stroked Frost's arm; it was flung across her stomach. "I'll leave on the first flight." As the words left her mouth she suddenly realized Frost's prediction had come true. She stared at the sleeping woman and was suddenly worried.

"Did Fireball say what she needed us for?"

"She wants us both here before she explains. The Starlight's are with her."

Haruka couldn't shake her worried feeling. "Galaxia?"

"I don't think so, it feels different."

"What does Setsuna say?"

"She won't say anything."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

The call ended and Haruka closed her eyes as she rolled her head back; it gently bumped the wall and she suddenly realized she didn't want to leave. Nothing in her wanted to leave the warmth of this bed or the circle of Frost's arms. In that same revelation she knew that she would leave. She was Sailor Uranus, a Soldier and she had a destiny to protect the Queen of the Moon; a destiny that did not include people like Frost Stovick.

As she gently left the bed, she felt her heart shatter. Whatever dreams she'd ever had for a normal life, were finally over.

Pulling on her shirt and pants she paused as she felt someone watching her. She looked up and Frost was staring at her. The look on her face was pure understanding.

Without a word she got out of bed, pulled on a dress, and heeled sandals. She left her hair loose and they left the apartment together.

The drive to the airport was silent; Haruka kept looking at Frost, longing to explain, but knowing she couldn't. Frost wasn't a part of this and it wasn't her destiny to ever be a part of it.

Frost stood with Haruka was they waited for the boarding call; neither one had spoken. Haruka was holding her and trying to ignore the feeling of heartbreak that was eating at her.

"Frost," Haruka started but was cut off as the call finally went out. Frost stood away from the sailor soldier and crossed her arms.

Haruka wanted desperately to never leave. But it was impossible; there was no way she could stay.

Frost looked up at her and tears shimmered in her eyes. "Winter told me I would fall in love with you again. I told him I wouldn't. But..." She cut her self off and closed her eyes. Silver rivers tumbled down her cheeks. Haruka gently cupped her face and kissed her.

Frost's arms went around her.

Haruka stepped back and it was the hardest moment of her life. "I have to leave."

"I know."

They stared at one another and Haruka suddenly realized that perhaps Frost really did know. But how could she know any of this? There was no way she could be from the Moon Kingdom. Frost would have been awakened long ago to fight for the Earth.

Haruka shook her and stepped away, "Good luck with the Circuit."

Frost laughed harshly, "Yeah, thanks."

Haruka sat in her seat, staring at the terminal and couldn't stop the pain her heart. She closed her eyes and shut away the pain as the airplane lifted off and she headed back to her true calling.

_Continued in Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Shadowed Love**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Tokyo, Japan

Haruka stared up into the blue sky as the warm afternoon fell through the forest of trees. The entire Sailor team was standing around the entrance of Rei's temple. They were all talking about the news that Princess Fireball had just told them. A new threat was on its way. They had no idea who or what it was; ore even it's purpose, but it was coming. It was important enough to bring Fireball and the Starlights all the way to Earth. Not to mention Sestuna was acting very oddly, often looking away from Haruka when the other senshi would glance over.

Usagi as usual was being her hysterical self and it was up to Rei and the others to calm her down. No one wanted a new enemy. They were enjoying their peaceful lives. That included Haruka and Michiru.

Hotoru suddenly stopped talking; her mysterious eyes turned to the entrance of the temple and she frowned. Michiru noticed first.

"What is Hotoru?"

The young girl was quiet; her eyes narrowing as she stood up quickly and approached the the stairs. She turned just as suddenly and looked at Haruka and Michiru. Her gaze went to Sestuna, the oldest Senshi was intensly staring at the open entrance. They both seemed to sense something was approaching.

"Michiru?" Haruka glanced at her partner and the woman shrugged. If she hadn't sensed anything, then what was happening?

As if on cue a shadow fell on the last step and a figure appeared at the entrance of the shrine. Haruka glanced over and couldn't believe her eyes. Standing not ten feet away was Frost.

She was dressed all in black, as usual. Her mini skirt hugged her upper thighs as she kept her hands in her jacket pockets. Her black silk jacket tugged around her ankles in the soft breeze; the afternoon sun sparkled on her silver-brown hair.

Reminding Haruka again of moonlight in the sun.

The young woman was standing there calmly and looked around. Her gaze settled on Haruka and she glanced at Michiru. Frosts' eyes flared brilliant green for a second before she dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Is the temple closed?" Frost asked easily.

Rei gathered her wits and shook her head, "No, no. We're open. How can I help you?"

"I'd like a protection charm."

"Oh sure," Rei nodded quickly, "We have those. It is for your boyfriend?"

Frost looked up quickly; she was smiling gently, "No; it's for my brother. I don't have a boyfriend."

Rei looked Frost up and down, "I find that hard to believe."  
Frost gave a shrug of her shoulders, still smiling gently. "My father says that too."

Rei went off to the fortune hut and came back a moment later, "What does your brother do that he needs a protection charm?"

"He's a Formula One racer."

Haruka had to keep herself from reacting. That would mean Frost would be here for at least a week! The only thing to do was to keep herself away from the other woman for the next seven days.

"Oh wow!" Usagi and Mina gasped in unison. Frost glanced at them. "We've never seen a live race before! Haruka used to be the best driver in Japan!" They both looked at the blonde senshi who was trying very hard not to stare at Frost.

Frost glanced over with a challenging sparkle in her eyes. "Is that so? The very best driver in Japan?" Humor floated through her voice. "Even better then Frost Stovick?"

Usagi and Mina glanced at one another, "Who?"

Frost chuckled, it was a happy sound. It made Haruka melt inside.

"An American born, Japanese raised, Formula One driver. She's the best in America right now."

Usagi burst out laughing, "I'd like to see her race against Haruka."

Haruka was started as she realized that Frost had agreed; what had Usagi done now?

"You hear that Haruka?" Usagi turned those big sapphire eyes to the outer scout.

"Hear what?" Haruka asked coolly.

"She says that you could race against the American." Usagi was looking at her with all the wide eyed hope of a child.

"I don't know." Haruka put her hand behind her head and feigned disinterest. "She's an American."

Frost smirked and put a hand on her hip; the move stretched her dress across her hips. Haruka forced herself not to look at her. "That's an insult." Frost was teasing, but only Haruka would pick up on that.

As if on cue the group suddenly started to apologize to Frost.

"If she wants to apologize, she can be at the track for noon tomorrow." Frost looked Haruka in the eye, "Then we'll see who's on top."

Frost thanked Rei for the charm and disappeared down the stairs. Haruka had to stop herself from heaving a sigh of relief and keep up the appearance of cool distain. Usagi, sweet, innocent Usagi had no clue what she'd just done.

Part of Haruka was thrilled; the rest of her was terrified.

There would be no avoiding Frost now.

It was long passed midnight; Haruka was outside, standing on the balcony. Her focus was on the sky above and not on the thoughts in her head. She kept going over the first race she'd had with Frost.

_Flashback_  
The track had been cleared for this race; the stands were packed with unsuspecting fans. Haruka sat in her car; prepared to fly down the lane and claim victory. She'd been told less then an hour ago, her opponent on this practice race was an American super-star. Haruka thought nothing of it as she prepared to race.

"Drivers...ready! Start your engines!"

Haruka started her car and glanced over to the gleaming black body of the competitor's car. The sounds of their machines drowned out the cheering crowd.

"Drivers...Take to the track!"

Haruka pulled out and began the warm-up lap. All the while keeping an eye on the black car in her review mirror. Like a shadow it had stayed behind her. Never moving or trying to pass; just following her.

"Drivers...Begin!"

Haruka had shot forward in her car; easily gaining top speed in mere moments. When she glanced in her mirror she was stunned to see the black car right on her tail. Haruka grit her teeth and pushed the car to go faster.

"Tenoh, back off, this is just a practice race." The pit boss has warned her.

"He's not beating me!" Haruka had snapped and the car had reached maximum speed.

Once again she looked into her mirror and was stunned to see the car inching up on her. The driver suddenly moved and the car glided up beside Haruka. For a moment they stared at one another.

"Tenoh, be careful. If you clip or anything goes wrong, you'll end up in the crash too!" She shut off the radio and focused.

Haruka looked back to the track, but the black car never moved from beside her. For ten laps they were side by side at top speed, neither driver concerned over hitting or crashing.

As they approached the last few meters on the track the black car suddenly dropped back and Haruka finished first. But it had been a false win. The black car had deliberately lost.

Once free of her car, Haruka stormed over to the black car as the driver climbed out. The second driver smoothly pulled off her helmet. Her silver-brown hair tumbled around her shoulders. Haruka had been momentarily silenced by the amethyst-green eyes that sparkled at her.

"What do you mean by letting me win?" Haruka had challenged angrily.

"I was being polite." Frost had muttered in perfect Japanese. "The only proper place to take your title is during the race tomorrow. Not here." She had stared at Haruka with an utter cool that had intrigued and infuriated Haruka.

"Tomorrow, I will be taking you out." Haruka promised and startled when Frost chuckled.

"I believe you'll try."

As it was Frost wasn't racing the following day. Her father pulled a last minute switch and put in one of her brothers instead. Frost had been bitter for a long time. And Haruka had won, as was expected, but it hadn't meant as much that day.

"Haruka? What are you doing out here? It's late." Michiru came up behind her partner and wrapped her arms around Haruka. "You seem uneasy. Does the American unsettle you?"

Haruka shook her head, but kept her response to her self. No, facing Frost did not unsettle her, it excited her. It sent a rush through that no battle or enemy could ever match.

By afternoon the next day, Haruka and the full team were making their way into the Twin Rings Race Track.

"This is so exciting," Usagi muttered as she clung to Mamoru. "Haruka will probably win."

"Usagi," Rei chided, "We don't even know if there is going to be a race between them."

"Sure there will!" Mina cut in suddenly, "No one is better then our Haruka."

Off to the side of the group, Haruka heard them and had to smile. It was good to know the girls had so much faith in her. Turning her focus to the countless people, she took a deep breath. They were still in the spectator's area, but the air smelled faintly of the track.

"You seem very relaxed." Michiru gently squeezed Haruka's arm, "That is good. You were so tense last night."

Haruka smiled down at her partner, "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I am sure you'll do just fine."

They shared a private moment; Haruka smiled softly and didn't look away from those sea-blue eyes. "Michiru, I-"

"Hey there."

The whole group looked toward the sound of the voice. It was Frost.

"Oh hi," Rei muttered. "So where's this Frost person? I thought she was going to be here?"

Frost smiled, it filled her eyes. "My apologies ladies, but the track officials wouldn't clear the schedule for today's little face-off. I do apologize for that. I can tell that Miss Stovick was really looking forward to it."

"Her father probably had something to do with it." Haruka muttered coolly.

Frost glanced at her, "Perhaps."

Haruka crossed her arms, "The Frost I know wouldn't let that interfere with what she wanted."

They stared at one another for a moment, "Perhaps the Frost you remember has changed." Her tone was icy and oddly empty of emotion.

Haruka blinked and realized that Michiru had gone still beside her. She glanced at her partner, "Michiru, what is it?"

"Something...the ocean is restless."

A moment later a dozen terrified screams ripped through the happy afternoon. Haruka sighed as she realized what this meant. When she looked over, Frost was gone and the others were running toward the sound of screams.

"Haruka?" Michiru's voice was oddly sad, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry." Haruka pressed one hand into Michiru's and gave her a confident smile. "It was good while it lasted."

Frost paused in the shadows; she could see the battle from here. The colorful blasts, the shouting, the howls of the monster. It all seemed so familiar to her.

Absently she touched the band on her wrist. Perhaps it was time to take a stand again.

"If you do this, there will be no going back." She whispered to herself.

"It's too late for that."

Frost jumped and turned quickly, "Pluto?"

"It's Setsuna. That is my name here." Setsuna stepped from the shadows and stood beside Frost. "I will be telling Uranus the truth in a few days."

"Why? She doesn't need to know. She'll never believe you."

"Michiru is beginning to suspect something." Setsuna glanced at Frost, "Knowing you as I do, you are not going to just walk away from this."

Frost turned away from the battle and looked at the taller woman. "Are you asking me to?"

"I would never presume to do that. But I do question your motives for surfacing here. There is no need for you. The prophecy can be fulfilled without you."

Frost arched a brow, "Just like it was last time?"

Setsuna sighed, "Chandra, you will change history if you stay here."

"I know." Frost/Chandra sighed heavily. "But why should I continue to be denied when those of the White Moon are not? I am not a criminal, Pluto. I did nothing wrong!" Anger filled her body, made her eyes glow and look eerie for a few moments. "I've spent two millennia waiting to regain what I lost. I have died and been reborn many times. I suffered humiliation and pain at the hands of those you are loyal to." Frost glanced at the Senshi, "I was a part of that loyalty once, Pluto. I was there. I deserve my time, just like they do."

Setsuna was quiet for a moment, "Revenge will cause more harm then peace, Chandra."

"It's not revenge!" Frost glanced at the battle; the Sailor Scouts were beginning to loose. "You and I both know I am the only powerful enough to defeat what's coming." She glanced at Setsuna. "The Moon Princess, despite her Eternal powers, cannot win this."

"You will use this time to get what you want;" Setsuna stared at Frost with tired, old eyes. "I ask only one thing."

"What is it?"

"If she refuses you, there will be no punishment. The White Moon must survive or there will no future, nothing will happen."

Frost gave a shrug, "I won't make promises I cannot guarantee to keep."

"Chandra, please!" Setsuna touched a hand to Frost's shoulder, "For Chibusa's sake at least."

Frost tensed under that hand and harshly brushed it off, "We shall see."

Usagi/Sailor Moon collapsed as her attack faded. She looked up, hopeful. Only to gasp in horror; the monster still lived; the attack had not worked.

"Why isn't it working?" Venus asked as she regained her feet. "Mercury?"

"I'm having trouble reading it. This is like nothing we've ever faced." Mercury was typing frantically into her computer. "I don't even know half of what I am seeing here."

Clouds blew over the sunshine, casting a grey shadow on the race track.

Uranus helped Sailor Moon to her feet, "Perhaps you should try again?"

"I can't, not yet."

The group formed a loose circle around Sailor Moon and Uranus, "Where are the Starlight's?" Someone asked.

"They won't be of much help," Mercury said darkly. "This creature is-"

"Sorry to bust up this party."

Everyone looked to the left as the clouds cleared and a strange sight was revealed. The woman was in a black Sailor Senshi outfit: Black mini skirt, black bow on the front of a white body cover, with a black and silver collar around her shoulders. She wore black finger gloves and knee high black boots. The edges of her outfit were trimmed with silver and blue. Her tiara sparkled, it was made of silver metal. The black gemstone in the center crackled with silver light.

"Who are you?" Uranus ordered angrily.  
"No one." The new senshi responded coolly.

The monster roared and it shook the ground. Everyone looked at the creature.

"Can you try again?" Uranus asked Sailor Moon."

"I can try." Sailor Moon gripped the rod, "Silver Starlight Honey Moon Kiss!"

As the light cleared the monster was still standing.

Sailor Moon started to cry, "I don't understand."

Frost had to keep her surprise to herself. She really had thought Usagi could defeat the monster; with a resigned inner sigh she held out her right hand.

Uranus saw the new senshi move and instantly frowned. "What are you doing?"

On mental command, scepter appeared in her hand. "Shadow Moon..." The end of the rod extended down as she twirled it to her left hand, "Silver Frost..."

The black rosette shaped gem on the top flared with black and silver light. The twin bars on either side of the gem glowed as the silver light intensified.

Both hands gripped the silver staff as she pointed the top of the scepter-staff at the monster, "Eternal Kiss!"

The energy blast shot out of the gem in a rush of power. The black/silver explosion ripped through the monster and expanded out in a perfect black circle, like an eclipse. There was a deafening explosion of silver energy from within the circle, the silver light never breached the black sphere and it vanished completely a moment later.

Sailor Moon was blinking too quickly at the spot where the monster had been. "Wow."

The group was quiet as the sounds of the afternoon filtered back into reality. Warm sunshine made the air hot and at the same time refreshing. It spoke of summer, fun, and a day at the races.

"We can't linger," Tuexdo Kamen informed them, "We should go."

Clouds blew in again, shadowing the area and just as suddenly they cleared.

Uranus glanced to where the mysterious soldier had been, but she was gone. Something about that stranger put her on edge.

"Uranus?" Neptune touched her arm, "Are you alright? Or just disappointed she defeated the monster before you?"

They shared a smile and Uranus sighed, "It's nothing."

Frost kept resisting the urge; she had to just forget about it! But she couldn't. She stepped out of the flood of people and made sure no one could see. With her back to a wall, she cupped her hands together and willed the object into life. There was a muted black glow, when it faded she exhaled slowly. The device was large, filling the centre of her hand. But the object was weightless.

The black cover shimmered in the brilliant sun; causing a silver ripple to cross it's surface. Two silver lines cut across the middle of the black sphere. Either line was dotted with miniature colored stones. There were seven stones; five on the left line; two on the right. Between the lines was a brilliant silver-black gem. It rose of out of the centre of the cover from underneath.

Frost ran her thumb over the gem and felt the hard, faceted surface. Gently she pressed down on the stone; the black lid gave a soft pop-sound and she lifted it away. Frost stared at the black orb within; it glowed and sparked with its own light. In the exact centre of the case was this perfectly spherical gem about the size of a fat strawberry. On either side of the gem were two other smaller tones; one on either side, shaped like those on the front. The left stone was a deep garnet colored red, the other, on the right, was a mysterious black-purple.

She forced herself to let out a breath and pressed the lid closed. She clutched the device to her chest and had to close her eyes. She both hated and loved this and what it represented. The conflict had worn her out years ago, so she had forgotten about it; but now, she had no choice but to take up this old battle.

Frost was surprised as she started to cry; she rubbed the tears away and dismissed the object. It vanished from her hand. Sucking in a breath she shook her head and stepped out into the flood of people.

"I wonder where she went?" Usagi kept peering over the railing; she leaned over it to the point where she nearly fell. Mamoru gently pulled her back, wrapping his arms loosely about her shoulders.

"I'm sure she is just fine." He said lovingly, "She probably hid somewhere."

"Who hid where?" Frost's voice came from behind them.

Usagi let out a happy squeal and rushed up to Frost. The older girl tensed as the blonde bounced to a stop a few inches away.

"Oh good, you're safe!" Usagi cast a glance at Haruka, "Without you, I'm sure there would be no race between Haruka and this other person."

Frost smiled despite her unease, "That is quite true."

Rei walked up and leaned in, "We never learned your name."

Frost grinned and chuckled, "It's late, so there will be no race today. I'm sorry; I know how much you were all looking forward to it."

Usagi pouted, Rei nudged her, and they started to argue. Frost's expression softened, she gave a gentle laugh. They both looked at her.

"Forgive me; I have only brothers, so I enjoy seeing friends argue."

"I have a brother," Usagi said unhappily, "I don't like him much."

"I would trade my brothers to have a friend like Rei." Frost muttered sadly.

Rei frowned, "How'd you know my name?"

Frost hid her surprise and gave a loose shrug, "Haruka mentioned it."

Haruka frowned; she'd done no such thing, ever. For the first time in her life, she began to wonder if about the secrets Frost kept. An instant later she regretted those thoughts. Frost had never given her reason to be suspicious of anything. Never. It was unfair to suddenly be worried.

That's when she realized her dark mood was from the battle; this wasn't about Frost, it was about that mystery Senshi.

"I think that would be great." Frost said and laughed again.

Haruka blinked and realized she was staring at the other girl. She looked away and focused on Usagi.

"Oh good!" Usagi clasped her hands together happily, "So tomorrow, you'll meet us?"

"I sure will." Frost looked at Mamoru and the two outer scouts. "If they don't mind."

Usagi ran up to Mamoru and put her arm through his, "This is Mamo-chan, my boyfriend."

Frost dipped her head, "Hi."

He nodded in return but said nothing.

Usagi was grinning happily as they left the race track. "She's very nice."

The group agreed with her except Haruka and Mamoru. He'd been oddly quiet since the battle.

The following afternoon the five girls went off to meet Frost for a movie. Haruka, Michiru, and Mamoru were all seated in the Outer scouts house. On the coffee table between sat a tea pot and enough cups, Michiru was the only one drinking tea.

"You're quiet, Mamo-san." Michiru set her tea cup aside.

He blinked and shook his head, "Just thinking."

"About the new threat?" Haruka offered.

The future king nodded, "We couldn't even scratch it and yet that mystery senshi completely destroyed it." He rubbed his left eye. A habit he had developed since the battle with Galaxia. "Who is she? Where did she come from? And if she's so powerful, why did we not know of her before?"

"Those are excellent questions, your Majesty." Setsuna walked, Hotoru followed. They both looked far too old and sad.

"What's going on?" Michiru asked.

Hotoru looked at Mamoru, "You recognize this senshi, which is why you are so troubled."

He gave a nod, "It's a memory, a very faded one. But yes, I recognize her. It must be from the Moon, before the battle with Queen Beryl. And yet, there is something else." He sighed and shook his head, "A feeling of knowledge that does not come from the past."

Setsuna nodded, "That would be correct. In Crystal Tokyo, she is there. You know her there as well."

"Who is she then?" Haruka snapped angrily. Michiru touched her partner's thigh.

Hotoru and Setsuna exchanged a look. Setsuna left the room quietly, a moment later she was heard loading the dish washer.

Michiru spoke gently, "Hotoru, what is going on?'

"The senshi you all saw today is the Sailor of the Shadow Moon. She was once a powerful ally of the White Moon Kingdom."

Mamoru rubbed his left eye again, "She never fought against Beryl when she attacked the Moon."

Hotoru shook her head, "No, she did not fight."

Mamoru stared at her, "There's more to this story, then you're sharing."

Silence followed.

Haruka stood up abruptly, breaking the staring contest between the King and Hotoru. "None of this matters. Whoever she is, we have to keep an eye on her. She's obviously powerful and perhaps even, a threat." She turned to face the rest of the group. "We have a duty to protect the King and Queen. That's what we will do."

Frost stood at the bridge, watching the traffic flow steadily under her. The evening was cool; but she wore no coat. Her bare arms were folded on the railing; her gaze steady on nothing in particular. A heavy sigh would heave out of her every once in a while, reminding her that she was indeed alive.

"Perhaps this was a mistake," Frost whispered to the night, "I should have just walked away."

She closed her eyes as if pained; too many things spun in her mind. Past life memories; today's memories and the memories of a happier time.

"Frost?"

She jumped and looked up quickly; her gaze focused and she ended up blinking. "You're..." As she finally saw the person, several names came to mind. She was silent; which name did she use?

The person came to stand beside her, staring out at the flow of traffic. "It's a lonely life for us."

Frost shook her head, looking anyway but at the person. "I know."

"Yes, you do. Better then most of them. Except perhaps the outer scouts."

"You have a point, I'm sure."

"This time is a dangerous one for you to resurface. There is so much at stake."

"Pluto told me all about this afternoon." Frost's was angry as she spoke. "But to be honest. I am more powerful then your scouts, so why should I be forced away?"

"Perhaps you are stronger then they are. But there is one who can defeat you."

Frost flinched and crossed her arms as she stood up. She finally looked at the person. "Is that a threat?"  
"It's a promise." The other person stared up at her and their gazes locked. "The King and Queen have faced much worse then you. They will not break under your presence."

Anger roared through Frost, it was ancient, deep, and still as painful as the day it had been borne. "You little..." Frost bit her tongue and tired again. "I am not here for them!"

Angrily she turned and ran. As she ran the thoughts began to crowd her mind again. They were shouting at her, angry sounds, the chaos of battle, screams and so much more. All Frost could do was run. But she knew that when her body collapsed and could run no further, she would still be left with the anger and suffering she had now.

Lonely.

That was one word for it. Another word, probably better suited, would be cursed.

The life of a Senshi was cursed.

Frost was blinded by tears but still she ran; perhaps if she ran far enough, the world would end and she could fall into the abyss of complete nothingness.

Mamoru woke gasping and slick with sweat; he clutched at the sheets around him and struggled to identify where he was. This room was so plain compared to where he thought he was. Where was the crystal and the glittering beauty of the Royal Bedroom?

He looked around again and realized he was still in the present; the future was still a long way off. He drew in a deep breath and got out of bed. Making his way into the living room, he pulled open the patio doors and went out. The cool early morning air made him shiver, but it also cleared his head.

The last couple of days, since the battle with the new enemy, since that new senshi appeared, he'd been having wild dreams. Some of the past, some of the future. Every time he would see this mystery solider. He would speak to her; they were good at working together. She was a brilliant strategy, her tactics were flawless. Each time Shadow came up with a battle plan, it would mirror the one Mercury also drew.

But there was more then just battle planning; Mamoru ran his hands through his hair. The memory glimmered just below his awareness. It only came when he slept and it would vanish when he woke. He let out a frustrated sound and closed his eyes. The dream would not come to him. It had vanished, like always.

"Who is she?" He muttered to the sky. "Why do I feel so...odd around her?" More questions spun in his mind. He would have to try and talk to Sailor Shadow Moon the next time they saw her.

The day was wonderfully hot; the air was thick and it was the perfect day to be at the beach. The group had taken a collection of food baskets, blankets and even found a few large umbrellas. Their laughter and happiness joined the other happy people and the day was wonderfully peaceful.

Usagi and Mina were in the water, playing around. Setsuna and Hotoru were getting the group ice cream cones. Mamoru was seated in the shade with a rather large textbook. Amy was also reading, but she lay out in the sun. Michiru and Haruka were sharing an umbrella and just enjoying each others company. Makoto and Rei had yet to show up, but Rei had called to say they were almost there.

"Hey everyone!"

Mamoru and the others looked over, he frowned at the sight.

Makoto and Rei had brought someone along. Frost walked beside them, carrying one end of the picnic basket that Rei had. She was dressed in a long black knit sweater dress. There were no sleeves.

"Sorry we're late." Rei smiled happily at them, "We got lost on our way to the train station. But it turned out to be a good thing; our mystery friend here was coming to the same place, so we invited her along." Rei glanced at the other girl who offered a gentle smile.

"It's good you finally came." Ami admitted quietly, "Usagi will be happy."

As if on cue there was a joyful shout from the water and Usagi came running toward them. Mamoru watched the girl in black, she was on her feet, and moving away as Usagi threw her arms around Rei and Makoto. He watched the girl in black rather then listening to the excited chatter between the girls. It had something do with food, which he expected.

Their mystery guest was standing off to the side and looking out to the ocean. Her silver-brown hair flowed easily down her back and glistened in the warm sun. She lifted a hand to her face; he saw the black band around her wrist. Something about it shook him.

"Mamo-chan, look!"

He was forced to look away and focus on Usagi. "This is delicious."

"Makoto was saying we could have lunch." Usagi laughed, "I think that's a good idea."

"Then I think we should." He admitted. He glanced up at their mystery guest; to his surprise he saw her wading into the ocean. Something about that image stirred a memory for him.

At that same moment, Haruka looked at Frost. The water glistened around her body as she sank slowly into the ocean. The image was one she had seen before. In the past...Haruka shook her head, it was impossible! She had no memories of Frost from the Moon. Just this life, here on Earth.

"Michiru, I need to cool off." Haruka stood up and stripped out of her shirt and shorts. "I'll be right back." She walked to the ocean and sank in.

Frost turned expectantly, she smiled, it was a coy expression. "You don't like water."

"True, but it's hot." Haruka didn't go any further in the water.

Frost began to wade in closer and smiled at her, "You look at me like I'm a shark."

Haruka gave her an amused expression, and suddenly leapt on her. Frost laughed and tumbled back into the water. Haruka surfaced first and looked for Frost. She didn't surface.

"Frost?"

Suddenly hands touched her hips and she was yanked off balance. She fell sideways into the ocean. The gentle hands were playful as the touched her arms and Haruka opened her eyes. A moment later soft lips touched hers. Haruka melted inside. Her hands cupped Frost's head and the kiss deepened.

After what seemed an age, Haruka was released from the kiss. It took a moment but she pushed herself to the surface. It was only as she stood breathing the air, that she realized there had been no need for oxygen under the water. That was an odd thing to happen.

Frost surfaced beside her and flipped her hair back. Haruka grabbed her on instinct. Frost slipped below the water and surfaced out of arms reach. She stood facing Haruka, who had her back to the shore. The look in Frost's eyes was odd, she looked annoyed.

"What?" Haruka asked.

"They can see us." The words were cold and Haruka suddenly remembered Frost was right.

"Damn." Haruka turned to the shore and indeed the group was watching. She waved and they waved back, with smiles. She looked at Frost and the desire to kiss her was too much. She turned and started wading from the water.

"Haruka," Frost's tone stopped the other woman.

She looked back and was stunned at the look of pain on Frost's face. "Yes?"

Frost opened her mouth, than shut it. "Nothing, go on. You're missing lunch."

She joined the group with a quizzical look from Michiru. "That was refreshing." She sat down beside her partner and ate lunch. The group chatted happily and laughed at jokes and stories.

At one point, Rei glanced around, "Where's the mystery girl?"

Haruka looked out to the ocean, Frost wasn't there, and her clothes were still on the sand.

Everyone stood, except Haruka.

"Where's Setsuna and Hotoru?" She asked, realizing they hadn't shown up either.

Frost saw the two senshi battling the monster. She turned to leave when something stopped her.

"No," She whispered, "This isn't my fight."

But instead she willed the device into her hand and held it up. "Shadow Moon Crisis...Make up!"

As the black light faded, Frost/Shadow Moon joined the battle.

A moment later the three senshi stood a few feet back from the monster.

"Our attacks aren't doing much good." Saturn mused and looked around, "I don't see the others."

"They aren't aware of this fight." Pluto commented as she held her staff at a defensive position. "It's just us."

Shadow Moon was looking between the two of them, "That's all we need." She held out her right hand, her scepter appeared. "Pluto, let's combine our powers."

Pluto nodded, "It will work if we do that."

"Shadow Moon, Silver Frost" The scepter began to length as the black rosette gem flared with energy. To her left Pluto summoned her attack, Shadow gave a nod and they both released at the same time. "...Scream!" "...Eternal Kiss!"

The blast of red and black-silver energy wiped the monster out and there was nothing left.

Shadow Moon willed the transformation away and staggered as her appeared in her swim suit. Setsuna approached wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Hotoru was watching them in her plain clothes.

"What?" Frost demanded.

"Chandra, you are still remarkable." Setsuna smiled gently, "Forgive me if I doubted your ability."

Frost eyed her coolly, "It's not my abilities you doubt, Pluto. Neither one of you doubt that." Frost stepped away from them, "It's everything else." She couldn't help the next words that came, "Something's never change." The bitterness and anger in those words surprised even her.

Hortoru sighed, "No, some things never do."

Frost shot her a cold glare and that anger surfaced. "Has it ever occurred to you two that I could crush that precious little Princess of yours?"

"Of course it has." Setsuna said gently, "But you won't."

"You sound so sure of that." Frost said icily.

"I am sure of it." Setsuna countered. "You're heart may not love her as ours does. But you're a loyal person, Chandra. Your troubles with the moon died with Queen Serenity on the Moon. Usagi is not to blame for her mother's crimes."

Frost waved her off, "I will decide that."

"No, you won't." Hotoru said coldly. "It is true, we as senshi cannot destroy you. But that decision has already been made for you. We love Usagi more then our lives. There is no other decision to make."

Frost shook her head and turned to leave, "Serenity once believed that. Yet, look at the choice she made. She failed her Kingdom and her people."

With that Frost left. The anger in her heart was too strong to stand and listen to them anymore.

Hotoru sighed as she watched Frost run, she turned her gaze to Setsuna. "She is still very angry."

The Time Guardian nodded, "She has every right to be angry. Even after all this time."

"Do you think she'll really destroy us?"

Setsuna shook her head, "No. Chandra is too much in love to destroy us."

"She will never accept the outcome, never. She didn't on the Moon, she won't here."

"Then let us hope that she is not the same now as she was then."

Hotoru sighed, "We need her; that's the problem. Her warrior skills are needed."

Setsuna agreed, but paused. "Have you told Mamoru the truth?"

"No. He is not ready for it."

The Time Guardian closed her eyes for a moment, "For whatever reason, the Shadow Moon has been called to our aide, after more then two thousand years. We must trust that the history that haunts her will not repeat its self. If it does, neither you nor I can interfere."

Hotoru nodded slowly, "I fear that these coming days will be dark for all of us."

Setsuna smiled gently as she opened her eyes, "We'll be fine."

_Continued in Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Shadowed Love**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Tokyo, Japan

The moon glittered and glowed in the star-filled night sky. It was the perfect evening to be on a date; the perfect time for Mamoru to spend with Usagi and tell here again, how much he loved her. But Usagi wasn't with him. She was busy with Makoto and the others tonight; something about Mina's new record album.

The silent park was deep in shadows, the street lamps were spaced every few feet, but that did nothing to weaken the inky black pools of darkness. Despite the frightening setting, he was comfortable. He was walking in an effort to clear his head of the dreams that had been plaguing him the last week. Ever since that new senshi showed up...who was she? Why did he care so much?

Mamoru sighed and paused as the path ended and broke into two directions. Going left or right would pull him into another area of the park, going straight would lead him the lake. He went straight, leaning on the guard railing and watching the dark water twinkle in the starlight.

"Nice night for a walk."

He jumped and turned his head; standing not two feet away was the mystery girl. He stood up straight and she joined him at the rail. He wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Relax," She told him, her gaze on the water below them, "This reminds me of a garden I used to play in when I was younger."

Mamoru gasped, he couldn't help it. This place echoed the memories of a garden on the Moon Kingdom. He'd secretly met Usagi there when the Palace had parties. They would spend hours wandering the shadows and making plans for their future together.

The girl turned her head and looked at him, her green-amethyst eyes flared and glowed with dark mystery. "My name is Frost by the way."

He was staring at her, still not sure what to say. Frost didn't look away form him. "You and I share a lot in common, Prince Mamoru." She stood up straight and turned around, leaning her back against the rail, looking at him. "The Moon Kingdom was a place where we both found love and lost it."

He found his voice, "I know you from the Future as well."

She gave a nod, "I am aware of our...alliance in the Future."

"But Usagi and the others, they don't know about it."

"No. You and I kept it secret."

"Why? I have no secrets from Usako."

Frost arched a brow at him, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." He believed the word. he didn't have secrets from his love. So why did his heart not agree with him. "What could I possibly have to hide from her?"

"The Future is a long time away, my King." Frost stared at him as she spoke; he was tense at her words. "The point is, there is history between us that does not involve the Moon Kingdom."

Mamoru suddenly remembered, it was what his dreams had been trying to tell him all week.

_The Past_

Prince Mamoru stared up at the moon with a deep longing in his heart. _If only he could see her again_. But to see her was dangerous; if he were caught, the alliance between the Earth and the Moon would crumble. Neither Kingdom could afford that.

At his back he heard motion and sighed as a servant appeared. "Your Highness, you have a visitor."

"I'll be right in." He said and the servant left.

Mamoru took one last longing look at the Moon and returned to the house. The warm interior did nothing to comfort him and he slumped into a chair. He wanted to see her again.

"Highness?"

Mamoru glanced at the entrance and was surprised, "Queen Chandra."

The woman stepped into the room; her long silver-black gown sparkled. Her floor length silver-brown hair shone with a mysterious light. She wore a black band around her left wrist; a silver chain glittered against her pale neck and the pendant disappeared into her dress. The tiara atop her head was made of black diamonds and sparkled in the bright lights of the room.

"You're dressed up," He remarked coolly. Not moving from his chair.

"I came from a party." She mused and sat down across from him. "You were not at Court this morning."

"I am not feeling well."

Chandra gave him a knowing smile, "The Moon Princess is very sweet."

He jumped and glared at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Come now, cousin." She laughed gently, "You love the young woman."

Mamoru frowned at her but could not lie to his cousin. Chandra was unusually sensitive to people and their emotions. Lying to her was impossible.

"It's a doomed love, Chandra. She is of the Moon, I am of Earth. Our love would crush the alliance."

"Or not," Chandra said coolly and settled more into the chair. "Perhaps your love will only strengthen it, in the future."

Mamoru shook his head, but then paused. He had heard that Chandra's powers for seeing the future were unmatched, not even by the Princess of Neptune.

He glanced at her, "The future."

Chandra's hypnotic green-purple eyes sparkled with a secret. "Exactly."

"How long?"

His cousin gave no answer. "Time does not matter if love is deep enough."

He sighed, "It will be a long time then."

She chuckled softly. As always, her laugh made him feel warm and fuzzy all over. It wasn't lust or love, it was just her. She had a personality that could welcome and warm you or frighten and terrify you. She was a the perfect balance of opposites. Dark in her mood and sense of humor, but light in her emotions and thoughts. Chandra was the Princess of the Dark Moon, one of the oldest kingdoms in their universe.

Mamoru sighed, "I heard you had a meeting with Queen Serenity today."

"It was postponed until tomorrow. You don't like her."

"No, I don't." Chandra did not hide her feelings about others.

The prince stood up and began to pace, "I find your dislike of her to be unusual. She is your aunt; your mother is of the White Moon. Why do you not like the Queen?"

Chandra frowned but answered, "She is soft. Her soul is not strong enough for-"

Mamoru looked at her sharply, "For what?"

"She is a weak queen, cousin. I can only hope her daughter will not be like her."

Chandra stood, casting her eyes over him. "You need to see your lover, Mamoru."

"Usagi isn't-"

"I will arrange to have you come with me on my trip to the Moon." Chandra crossed to the door and looked back. Her expression was dark. "When the time comes, I will expect you to remember what I am about do for you."

With that she left and Mamoru wondered what she meant.

In Present Day Tokyo, Mamoru Chiba gasped as the memory ended. He grabbed the railing to stay upright and slowly looked at the woman next to him.

"We were family."

"My father and your Father shared the same blood."

He leaned his head on his folded arms. "Because of you, Usagi and I were able to keep meeting. We fell in love because you arranged my continued passage to the Moon."

"Yes, I did." Frost crossed her arms as she watched him gasp for breath. "It's not all bad, cousin."

"Don't call me that." He snapped and looked at her with angry eyes. "Whatever we had in the past, no longer exists here. We are not family in this time, do not assume I care about that."

He was startled when her eyes flashed; the green was light brilliant lightening. Their light was almost blinding. He backed away from her.

"You owe me!" She kept her voice strangely calm.

"Not in this life." He said darkly.

Frost smiled, it was a cold expression. "Are you challenging me?"

"Are you threatening us?"

Frost was quiet for a moment, "I do not mean you harm."

"But the others, Usako and the rest? What about them?"  
"I am not here for war, Prince. I am here for what is long over due."

"And what's that?" He had a feeling he should already know, but the knowledge eluded him.

Frost seemed to realize that. "If you do not already know, you are obviously not ready. I have nothing left to discuss with you."

Mamoru blinked in surprise and she was gone. He was startled. None of the others could move like she did. A thought occurred to him, he gazed at the shadows that rested peacefully around them.

Could it be that simple?

Mamoru shook his head; it was impossible.

Frost was making her way down the street on foot. She'd decided against driving today. She was far too emotional to be behind the wheel, no telling how reckless she would be. Instead she walked, stomping her rage out on the pavement.

_That was stupid_, she chided herself, _Very stupid. _

Mamoru had not been aware of their past before she mentioned it. He was not ready for the truth. She'd been a stupid fool for trying to push him to remember.

She paused at the crosswalk and stared at the ground. _ Do I really need him_?

The question haunted her as she continued to walk. Did she need Mamoru for this? Probably not. The politics and alliances of the Old Kingdom were dead, along with those that had forged them. There was no one she could side with here...except Mamoru. But even as she thought it, she doubted it. He was loyal to Usagi, to the others, just as she had thought he would be. But she had not anticipated his rage at the idea that he owed her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Frost." She snapped at her self, "Of course he's going to reject you. This is the modern 21st century. Not the Moon Kingdom of two-thousand years ago."

She sighed heavily. Once, back in the beginning of all this, she could depend on the support and council of her Earth born cousin. But here...that did not exist here. She was no better then he was, except in memory and she'd learned last night, that to Chiba Mamoru, the present is all that mattered.

"I am truly alone." She concluded and felt that oh so familiar twinge of ache and hate in her heart.

Mamoru was distracted as he walked with Usagi and her friends. He kept thinking of Frost and how she had encountered him last night. She hadn't lied to him; his memory of that long-ago life confirmed that. But the look on her face before she had left, it had been frightening.

He had no doubt she was powerful...that thought hit a nerve and he had to keep the sudden shock of knowledge to himself. If she was the mysterious senshi, then why help them but then ask for his personal help?

"Mamo-chan?"

He blinked and had to focus on Usagi, "Sorry, what?"

"I was asking if you wanted to go to a movie with us?"

He smiled, "Sure."

The evening was painting downtown Tokyo in vibrant colors; the setting sun was spectacular. From the twenty-first floor of her apartment, Frost watched it. Had her heart been lighter, she would have enjoyed it. But she had no joy for a sunset this evening.

Looking away from the awesome display of color and nature, she went to the kitchen, passing by the phone. There was a message on her machine; she'd already heard it a dozen times. But it still didn't make any sense to her. She paused by the phone and pressed the PLAY button. Thirteen was a lucky number, right?

"Frost, it's your father." There was a pause as noise filtered in; there were people around. "I'm calling you from the plane, we're heading home. Don't come." He paused again, "Frost, I'm sorry. But I can't stand the thought of your...lifestyle anymore. Don't come back and don't try to contact us. None of us can help you and we don't want to be distracted by it. This is a big year for us; if we do well, we'll be set for life. Good bye."

The machine beeped and she stared at it. Thirteen times she'd heard that message and it still didn't make much sense. She let out a sigh that was more a curse and sank to the floor. Putting her back up against the wall, she closed her eyes and tried to cry. But she couldn't. Tears were something she'd only shed once in her life; the day Haruka Tenoh had left her.

A sound reached her, she opened her eyes and realized she'd fallen asleep right where she sat. The deep shadows of the apartment cuddled her in their own way. She wasn't surprised at falling asleep; she hadn't been sleeping at all these days. The nightmares were getting worse and she wondered if she was going insane because of them.

The sound came again; she followed it with her eyes, not moving her body. The henshi device sat in arms reach; it was blinking in musical pulses. The five colored stones blinking on and off with each pulse. They needed her. All she had to do was reach out and take the device in her hand.

She sat watching the blinking colored lights; her gaze focused on the two stones on the right. They blinked green and gold. The musical tune was one she knew well. It had been her first waltz tune as a child, her favorite song as a baby and the song at her parent's wedding.

Frost let out a sigh and reached for the device. Her fingers stopped just above it and wouldn't touch the glowing black surface.

As she had done in the past, she did now. Frost Stovick, the reincarnation of Queen Chandra and Sailor Shadow Moon, stood up and walked away.

She walked for what seemed an eternity and paused only at the sounds of a fight. She approached the battle and realized with sad dismay she had walked to the scene. Some part of her did want to join in and help; some very small, tiny part of her had directed her tired body here.

Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes and sank to the ground. She heard their screams, their terrified voices carried over the laughter of the monster. She huddled up, trying to block the noise and forget reality.

_Chandra,_ the soft whisper of a voice touched her mind, she opened her eyes. _My beloved, Chandra. You must help them._

"No, I don't." She said harshly.

_The Queen of the Moon is dead, my love. The sins of her time have faded to nothing but dust. Her child is not guilty of any crime against you._

"That's not the point!" Frost cried. "They won't accept me. I am cursed to be alone."

_The White Princess is not one for hate, Chandra. She is willing to accept you, let her._

"NO!"

_IF you love me still, you will save them. If for nothing else, then for me. I am loyal to the Moon, and even I cannot help them tonight. Look if you can, see me?_

Frost peeked around the building and focused on the body; they were lying too still, their chest did not rise very much. The people next to them were also too still. The only ones standing were Saturn, Pluto and Sailor Moon. Not even the Earth Prince was standing.

Saturn's shield was beginning to crack under the monster's constant attack. They would not live much longer.

_Please my love, please. Protect those that I cannot._

Frost felt tears sting her eyes as she willed the device to her hand. The hated tears spilled down her face as she called the powers. As the black light faded, she sat in her uniform and was still crying.

Rising to her feet, Shadow Moon walked out and held out her right hand. The tears refused to stop as she summoned her attack and watched the monster disappear.

A moment later, Saturn collapsed, Sailor Moon held her closely. It was Sailor Saturn who stared at Shadow Moon; a surprised, sorrowful expression on her knowing face.

Only Saturn and Shadow Moon would know how much this act had cost her.

Sailor Moon looked up as Shadow turned to go. "WAIT!"

Saturn touched a hand to the young Princess' shoulder, "Let her go, Sailor Moon."

Half a block down, Shadow was replaced wiht Frost who could do nothing but cry all the way to her empty apartment.

Setsuna was unable to enjoy the card game; she could only think of today's battle. It wasn't the fact they had nearly lost. It was the expression of Chandra as she defeated the monster. Her eyes were filled with such deep sorrow, a broken spirit. Today's action, in saving the group, had cost Frost more then anyone would ever know. Except Pluto. She knew what it had cost, she knew everything.

Unrepentantly the doorbell rang, Michiru excused herself and went to answer it. A moment later she came back, "Setsuna, it's for you."

Rising she wondered who would be here. Frost had no clue where the outer scouts lived; so it couldn't be here. Perhaps it was Usagi?

As she entered the hallway she paused, it was Mamoru. He stood just inside the door and was looking tired and distracted. The last few days he'd been very unlike himself. It was worrying Usagi, but she wasn't about to start questioning him, yet.

"Mamoru?" She questioned and he looked up. His normally peaceful blue eyes were dark with unhappiness. "Is Usagi alright?"

"She's fine." He said absently and rubbed his left eye. "I need Frost's address."

Setsuna didn't hide her surprise, "What makes you think I have it?"

"You're the Guardian of Space and Time; you know everything about the sailor scouts."

She was truly stunned, now. "So...you know."

He gave a slow nod, "Frost came to ask me for help a few days ago. I handled it very badly."

"You did?"

"I got angry with her." He sighed and rubbed his face again, "I didn't give her a chance to explain anything. I just assumed she was a threat."

Setsuna sighed; it was a reaction she had been expecting. "I see."

He shook his head, "I made a mistake, Setsuna. I know that now."

"What makes you think you made a mistake?"  
"I don't even know what she wants from us, but she saved us...again."

Setsuna kept quiet for a moment, "So what are you hoping to do?"

"Apologize, I don't know."

"Mamoru," she closed the distance between, lowering her voice to a soft whisper. "No one can ever know about your friendship with her. They have no memories of her ever existing."

He was surprised by that, "How? Why?"

She shook her head, "Not here. It's too complicated. I will give you the address, what you do with it, is up to you. Just be aware, this could change everything."

"I have an alliance with her in the Future, Setsuna." Mamoru looked into those ancient crimson eyes, "She can't be all bad."

Setsuna shook her head, "Frost is not bad. She is far from it."

"So then why are you afraid of her?"

That surprised the Time Guardian, but she smiled at him. "You are perceptive, Mamoru."

He shrugged, "Why are you afraid of her?"

"Go, talk to Frost. Do whatever is it that has to be done."

Mamoru left the house with the address and wasn't sure what to do next. After a moment he realized he had to talk to Frost. He had to apologize. She wasn't deserving of his anger, she'd done nothing, but help and he owed her an apology. As he drove toward her place, the thought hit him; he owed her more then that...much more then that. She'd been right.

Shaking his head, he drove faster.

The apartment building was luxurious, it was exclusive and at 2 a.m. it was open for visitors. He walked into the foyer and realized that the elevators wouldn't work unless a resident let him in. He didn't even know what floor she lived on. Looking at the list of tenants he found the name F. Stovick on the 32nd floor.

He pressed the button beside it. Minutes passed. He tried it again.

There was a hiss of static, "Yes?" The voice didn't sound the least bit sleepy.

"It's Mamoru, I need to talk to you."

"About what? You made your stance clear."

"I was wrong."

There was only silence. He wondered if she had disconnected him.

"Come up." There was a beep sound and he heard the heavy sound of the elevator moving. A moment later the doors chimed open and he went in.

He stood before her door and found it open. He walked in slowly and there was very little light; just the dim spill of kitchen light. The living room was deep in shadows. There was just enough illumination to see the outline of the furniture. There was a figure on the couch.

"Frost?"

"Close the door." She was on the couch and didn't sound sleepy. But her voice held something.

He closed the door, took off his shoes, and stepped into the living room. She hadn't invited him to sit, so he didn't.

"What do you want?"

He sighed, "I am sorry about the park. I over reacted and I never gave you a chance to explain anything."

"So?"

"I want to know what you want from us."

"From you, you mean. I came for your help, not theirs."

He nodded, "My help."

She turned and her eyes flared in the dim light. It was eerie but not frightening. "Sit down. This may take a while."

He sat down and the furniture was surprisingly comfortable. It was a chair made for long conversation. As he sat he noticed the open window, the view was spectacular.

"What do you remember from the past?" She asked after a long silence.

"I remember Usagi and the others, Queen Beryl destroyed the moon and we were sent here."

"Hmm, she did a good job then."

"Who did what?" He asked, instantly curious.

"Serenity. She did a good job of wiping your memories."

"But I just told you, I remember-"

"I meant about things before that. There's a hell of a lot that you don't remember. None of them seem to, except Pluto and perhaps Saturn. I'm not surprised that they remember. It's impossible to make them forget." Frost paused and moved around the couch again. "The Moon Kingdom had existed for a millennia before Queen Beryl came. The Shadow Moon Kingdom was ancient even before that. It was no secret that the White Moon and the Shadow Moon were at odds in terms of power.

When Serenity took the throne she started to forge alliances with the other planets. Mars and Mercury were the first to agree, Jupiter and Venus followed shortly. The outer planets, Pluto, Saturn, and Neptune took longer. Uranus never really did agree to the alliance. They were wary of the Queen of the Moon."

"They seem fine now." Mamoru muttered.

"Hmm, two thousand years later."

"I don't remember ever hearing about the Shadow Moon. Not even in astrology class."

Frost chuckled, that was a sound he knew well. "I'm getting to that." She paused and looked out the window, her hair flared silver for an instant. "Serenity had a single child, a daughter named Usagi. The young girl became the pride of the Kingdom. She was everything to her mother. Serenity always hoped Usagi would lead the Moon Kingdom and the others into a brilliant future. But she feared enemies would attack and destroy the Kingdom, so she along with the other eight Kings and Queens, developed a defense. The Sailor Senshi. Each Princess or prince, depending, would be given the henshi device of their planet either by their guardian or in times of crisis."

"You mean Luna and Artemis."

"Yes they are the Guardians"

"So what happened?"

"It's all so...complicated." She sounded so tired.

Mamoru frowned, "Setsuna said that earlier, what's complicated?"  
Frost turned her head quickly, looking at him, "You spoke to Pluto about this?"

"She gave me your address. I asked her what the heck was going on, she said it was complicated."

Silence followed him.

"You came here because you wanted to know why I wanted your help. If you can't remember the past then I shouldn't attempt to ask for your help. You won't understand my motives."

"Remind me, you did in the park."

"I didn't like the outcome of that."

He sighed, "Please, Frost. Remind me. Tell me at the very least."

Frost was quiet again and finally sighed. "What I say to you doesn't go beyond this room. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but why should it be a secret? If it involves everyone-"

"It doesn't!" She snapped and had to take a deep breath. "That's just it. My presence here isn't about _everyone_ just _one_ person. The only reason I am sitting here and talking to you is for one person."

"Who?"

She sighed and looked out the window again. "It's a story you are very familiar with. I loved someone from the Past. That love was discovered and forbidden by Serenity."

"Why?" Mamoru had a sudden thought, it made him slightly queasy. "Was it Usagi?"

Frost laughed, it was a full bright sound. "No, no. It's not her." She looked at him with twinkling eyes, "Rest easy, Prince. It's not your belov'ed."

Mamoru felt his shoulders relax, "Then who. Why would Serenity interfere?'

"She was afraid of the repercussions of it. Serenity knew that without the eight alliances in place, the Moon was vulnerable to attack. She needed a solid alliance to protect her self." Frost paused and didn't seem able to go on.

"You weren't part of the alliance, why?"

Frost stared out the window again, "I had no desire to align with the weakest of the kingdoms. Serenity was desperate for the power and protection of the Shadow Moon. But her pleas for help only disgusted me. I said no. But I am not a totally monster. I told her that should the Moon ever be in dire peril and the alliances were not enough to protect it, I would help. But it was only under those circumstances. Serenity agreed and left. I never saw her or heard from her again. Until one day I received and invitation to her daughter's first ball. I went because my advisor thought it was a good way to maintain a positive attitude.

The Shadow Moon was not liked by any of the other kingdoms. It's not my fault really. I stayed out of their way, they stayed out of mine."

Mamoru was nodding, "That was the ball where I met Usagi."

"Yes, it was the first ever universal party. Every kingdom was there." Frost felt her throat tightening as she continued to speak. "You were not the only one who found love that night." She stopped and had to take a deep breath. "We met by accident. Both of us were hiding out in the same corner. She hated parties and so did I. We shared a common love of fast sports and were both runners and Kingdom Champions in our own world. I was also a celebrated Battle Champion and she was a fierce warrior. I wasn't musically or artistically inclined, but I loved both forms and I was an avid collector of some of the best works."

Mamoru gasped as it hit him, "It was Uranus."

She looked at him quickly, surprised. "I thought you didn't remember."

"I..." As he spoke he felt that flash of knowing. "I am starting to. You fell in love with Uranus." He was still astounded, "But why would that upset Serenity?"

"Think about it Prince, I was a Battle Champion and the Princess of Uranus was a fierce warrior. We were two very power battle-inclined kingdoms. If we had aligned, that would have practically crippled the Moon's hope of victory in war."

"Uranus would have fought for the moon."

Frost stared at him, the expression on her face made him go cold. "Would she?"

Mamoru was struggling with this, "Haurka is one of the most dedicated to Usagi. She'd never abandon the fight."

"She stays because the one she loves stays. She fights because that is what the people around her ask her to do." Frost shook her head, "I know Uranus, I know her heart. She would not fight if she did not have to. Her heart is in it only because those she cares for and loves, do it."

Another idea hit him like a thunderclap. "That's why Pluto is so nervous. You could make Haruka quit the team."

Frost looked away, but Mamoru didn't miss the sad expression on her face. "Yes."

"But you're one of the most powerful senshi; you must want to use your powers."

"No, I don't." She shook her head, her hair flared silver with every movement. "I hate war. It's ironic that I am so good at it. I have no competition when it comes to battle. Not even Mars or Mercury could challenge me. But my heart is for peace. My guardian used to say that I have the powers to end the universe and the heart to save it."

"You had a Guardian? Like Usagi has Luna?"

Frost nodded, "Both Moon kingdoms had them. Serenity gifted Venus with a guardian for their years of loyalty."

"Artemis." Mamoru was quiet for a moment. "How can you remember all this? I have no clue about any of this information."

Frost closed her eyes, "It's my curse."

"Curse?"

"I am the oldest, most powerful senshi to exist. Not even Galaixa could stand against me."

Mamoru gasped, "You fought Galaxia?"

"Yes, she came to the U.S. before coming here. I defeated her but could not reverse the effects of Chaos."

She stood up suddenly and went to the window. "But that's not the point. What I am here for is something that Serenity denied me two thousand years ago."

"You want Uranus back."

Frost watched him via the glass, "You make that sound like a crime, Prince."

Mamoru realized that 'prince' was a name she used for him. "Haruka loves Michiru. They've been through...a lot together. Their love is unshakable."

Frost shifted her gaze to beyond the window. "That's only because she does not remember me."

"You're saying Serenity made Uranus forget you?"

"Yes."

"Because she was afraid you would ask Uranus to not fight?"

"Yes."

Mamoru shook his head, "No, Serenity wouldn't do that."

Frost spun around; her eyes flared a frightening color, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE DID!"

He stared at her, startled. "Serenity was a kind person."

Frost cursed and turned her back on him, "Kind? What do you know? Your knowledge comes from a Guardian led regression to a shattered kingdom. Your memories come from the love of her daughter. Think, Prince. They're only going to be good memories."

Mamoru was quiet for a long time. "Frost, listen. I can't be of help to you in regards to Haruka. I don't even understand this at all. But what I do understand and what I can do is be your friend."

Frost hid her thrill of surprise. She kept her face blank. "Oh?"

"That's what you came to ask me in the park. You were asking for a friend..." He hesitated, "An alley." Mamoru spread his hands in a peaceful motion. "If nothing else, I can be your friend."

Frost stood staring out the window, her back to him. Mamoru wondered if she was even considering his offer.

"They cannot know about this." She said plainly.

Her words echoed Pluto's; Mamoru frowned, he hated keeping sercrets from Usagi.

"But you already keep secrets from her, Prince."

He jumped and stared at her, "You read my mind."

She gave a roll of shoulders, "What of it?"

He smiled slightly, "What else can you do?"

Frost turned and faced him; her expression was grim. "Agree to silence, or this ends here."

He sighed, "Agreed."

They stared at one another for a long time. Frost sighed and for the first time evening, Mamoru realized she'd been crying before he arrived.

"Don't you have a Guardian?" he asked, "Like Usagi?"

Frost went back to the couch and sat down, "I used to; but Serenity separated us. I haven't seen him in...a while."

"What kind of Guardian, a cat?"

She smiled softly, "Neocanus, is hard to miss, if you see him, you'll know."

"Neocanus?" Mamoru frowned, "That's an odd name." She shrugged, "Okay, so how do we get you back with...Neo-whatever."

"Neo is fine." Frost leaned back in the couch and shrugged again, "I've been searching for him since I was a child. I've never found him."

Mamoru looked at her for a second, "You've been aware of all this since you were a child?"

"Yes." Frost looked at him, "You and Usagi were friends growing up, weren't you?"

"Yes, we were, but I didn't know about all this until years later."

"Well I guess that makes me lucky. I've known this stuff since my first breath on Earth."

"So you've been searching to get back with Uranus for that long as well." Mamoru concluded, she stared at him and the look was enough. "Oh god, you and Haruka knew one another before this whole sailor senshi business."

"We were racing competitors on the circuit. Near the end of it, we were lovers. It was always interesting to race against my lover, I was never sure if I should win or not. If I didn't win she'd be all upset, saying I didn't try hard enough. If I did win, she'd be all up set and so on." Frost laughed softly, her voice carried a memory. "She was never boring."

"What happened between you?"

Frost lost her smile, her eyes grew dark. "Haruka left for Japan, with an offer to get on their circuit. Our relationship just fell apart. I tried desperately to get put on this circuit to stay with her, but my father interfered. Until a few days ago, I thought I'd lost her for good."

"She has no idea about what happened on the Moon or about you being Sailor Shadow Moon."

"None." Frost sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her stomach. "I've wanted to tell her. But I didn't know she was senshi until I got here. Just because I had my powers, didn't mean she would. I had no idea she'd been awakened."

Mamoru nodded, "Both she and Neptune fought together long before they met us."

"That's not surprising. They've been crisis all over th world for years."

Mamoru frowned at her, "You haven't been fighting them."

Frost shook her head, "No. I saw no need. Most of the 'problems' reverse themselves after a few hours. There was no need for me to interfere."

"But they're a threat to people."

The look she gave him, startled Mamoru. "You don't care."

"I told you. It's not my problem."

"You live on this planet, it is your problem."

Frost glared at him for a moment before sitting up straight and unfolding her arms. "Trust you to defend the Earth. Damn it, even when the Moon was in peril you jumped straight to their side. No questions asked. Did it ever occur to you, Prince, that there is a need for destruction and chaos?"

Mamoru had a flash in his mind, this was an old argument. They'd discussed this many times in the Past. As he recalled they never came to an agreeable decision.

Frost seemed to know his thoughts, again. "You see? There's a lot more to this then just romantic love and magical powers."

Mamoru sighed, "Okay, so putting this all aside and focusing on the present, how do we go about finding your guardian?"

Frost arched her brows at him, "What makes you think I need one?"

"Luna and Artemis have been instrumental to the Sailor Scouts. My guess is that Neo can help you."

She gave another shrug, "I have no idea how to find him. Like I said, I've been searching all my life for him."

Mamoru got a thoughtful look on his face, "I know that Luna just appeared one day and that was the start of all this. Could you have missed him? Perhaps you didn't see him?

Frost smiled, her eyes twinkled with it, "I doubt that, Neo is impossible to miss."

"What does he look like? Don't tell me he's a black cat?"

"No he's not a black cat." She was highly amused, "He's a black wolf." She laughed at his expression, "Keep in mind he's about ten times larger then a regular wolf, at least in battle mode. In regular form he is the size of a regular wolf."

"Does he have any markings?"  
"Like what? Scars and such?"

"No, like a crescent moon, like Luna."

Frost had to think about it. "The last time I saw Luna she had a gold crescent moon, right?"

"Yes, she still does."

Frost was quiet again. "Neo has a double moon on his forehead." She leaned forward and drew the design on the table top with her finger tip. "Two crescent moons stacked on top of the each other. They're silver not gold, just like his eyes are silver."

Mamoru nodded, "Tomorrow we should start looking at animal shelters."

Frost sighed heavily, "I don't even know if he is here in Japan."

"Luna was here when Usagi needed her. Neo will be here for you."

It was dawn by the time Mamoru left Frost's place. She walked him to the elevator. "So we'll meet at around noon and start looking."

"Are you sure you have time for this?" She asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Tomorrow is my day off. I'm not meeting Usagi until seven in the evening. I can spend a few hours helping you out. I'll bring my car."

"No need. Leave it here. We'll take one of mine."

He arched a brow, "How many do you have here?"

She laughed. The elevator arrived, "See you at noon. Be here on time, I don't like to be kept waiting."

Mamoru drove home and for the first time in awhile, he felt restful. Perhaps he would sleep at last.

Frost stared out the window of her apartment and for the first time in a week, she felt like she could sleep. Turning away from the brightening sky, she went to her bedroom and lay down. She was a sleep in a moment.

Mamoru didn't have to knock on Frost's door, it surprised him. Japan was a safe country, Tokyo was a safe city. But leaving a door ajar was still not entirely safe.

"Frost?"

She peeked out from the kitchen, and grinned at him, "You're early. Good, I like that even more." She came out of the kitchen and shut off the light. "Shall we go?"

He smiled; whenever he arrived early for Usagi, she would panic and start rushing everywhere. "Yes."

She picked up her keys and allowed him to close the door. Frost locked it and they went down to the elevator.

"I wanted to mention that it's not wise to leave your door open like that."

She smiled at him, "Don't be silly, I knew you were on your way up."

He let it go and didn't speak again until he saw her car in the garage. "This is yours?"

She smiled and nodded, "Do you like it? She's my favorite car."

"This is amazing." he slid into the passenger side and the engine growled to life. "I didn't even realize it was available yet."

"They're not. My sponsor gave it to me a few months ago. Perhaps I'll let you drive it one day."

They raced through the city.

Several hours later, they returned to the garage. Frost sat behind the wheel and sighed heavily. "It was a bust."

"Don't worry, like I said, Neo will show up."

"Yeah. I guess." She turned off the car and they got out. "It's almost six, you should start getting ready to meet Usagi."

Frost and Mamoru walked to his car and he took out his keys. She admired his car.

"This is rare."

He smiled, "That's why I like it."

Frost stepped back as he got in, "Hey, thanks for your help today."

"Your welcome." He glanced at her as he closed the door, "Don't worry okay?"

She wished it was that simple, "You know, Prince, there is a hell of a lot to this situation."

"Yes there is, and you'll be just fine."

She leaned down and smiled at him, "Just like you, to always be the calm voice of reason."

He looked into her eyes and saw the flicker of doubt. "We'll look again tomorrow." Then he frowned, "Oh, wait, I promised to spend the day with Usagi. The others will be there, its a group thing."

She sighed, "That's okay. I can look on my own."

"No, no. Come with us. We're going to the zoo. There are a couple animal shelters near by, perhaps Neo is there."

"I don't want to be a ninth wheel."

He laughed, "You won't be. Can you find the zoo?"

"Yes. I'll take the train."

He nodded, "Good plan." He focused on starting the car and glanced at her again, "See you tomorrow."

Frost stepped further away and waved, "Have fun tonight."

Usagi had to admit she was relieved, Mamoru was back to his normal wonderful self and she was happy to see it. The last few days had really made her worry. She brushed the thoughts aside and focused on enjoying herself.

The next afternoon they whole group was at the zoo. It was wonderfully warm and the area was busy with people. As they made their way toward the Canine area, Mamoru wondered where Frost was. She had said she would come. He reasoned she was at the shelters, looking for Neo.

"Mamo-chan, look at that one!" Usagi drew his focus to the wolf area.

He looked over and had to squint to see the large black wolf lying in the deep shade. He opened his eyes as if sensing the stares; his eyes were brilliant silver. Mamoru was startled and looked closer, did he have a double crescent moon marking? He couldn't tell.

"He's a large wolf." Makoto noted, "Larger then average."

Mamoru was convinced this was Neo. But what was he doing a zoo? Better yet, how could they get him out? As he was considering the question a chill went up his spine. He turned and there was Frost, making her way toward them. She was in black jeans and a black t-shirt. Mirrored sunglasses shielded her eyes, her hair was loose and waved around her hips as she walked.

She arched a brow as his stare; he nodded with his head to the wolf cage. She looked and her mouth dropped. Frost edged her way to the front and stared at the black wolf inside.

Neo lifted his head now, his focus on Frost. After a moment of staring he stood up and stretched his large body. His shook out his black body and jumped gracefully to the ground. He walked over to where she stood and moved to his hind legs. His giant front paws pressing against the protective bars.

The crowd began to scatter; Mamoru made a point of herding everyone away from the cage. He'd promised to hid Frost's senshi identity.

He glanced back as he hurried them away. Frost had leaned over the bar. She reached one hand over and touched that large head, there was no mark. The instant she touched him, silver light flashed for a second. When it cleared there was a double crescent moon on his forehead.

Mamoru smiled to himself and looked back to the group. He would meet Frost later and talk to her then.

It was well after dark when Mamoru was admitted to the apartment. He was thinking of asking for a glass of water, when he saw the expression Frost's face. It stopped him where he was. Frost was smiling and happier then Mamoru could ever remember her being.

"I told you." He said happily as he removed his shoes.

"I know." She waved a hand to the couch as she headed to the kitchen, "Prince, meet Neocanus."

Mamoru looked over and did a double take. The black wolf took up the entire couch; his black body glistened in the dim light. He lifted his head and stared at Mamoru with ancient silver eyes.

"Does he talk?"

"You bet he does." Frost appeared with a glass of water in hand. She waved him to the living room as she handed over the glass. Mamoru sat in an armchair across from the wolf. He sipped the water carefully, never looking away from the large animal.

"Hello Prince Mamoru." Neo's voice was a deep rumbling sound like a grumble of thunder. "It has been a long time."

Mamoru had no memories of the wolf, but nodded anyway.

Frost took up a seat on the floor at Neo's head. "He doesn't remember anything that far back."

The wolf glanced at her, a very human gesture. "Serenity did a good job."

Frost nodded, "I'll say."

Neo shifted his position on the couch, like a human rolling over in bed. "So, where do we begin?"

"How about telling me about the new enemy?" Mamoru suggested.

Neo blinked at him, "I have not yet studied them. I could talk to Luna I suppose, she might have some information." Frost tensed, Neo noticed. "My Queen?"

"Luna and the others don't know about...me." Frost muttered and drew her knees up to her chest.

He heaved a sigh, "Wonderful. That will make things much harder."

"They don't know who I am Neo. Pluto was hostile in our first meeting; I'm not keen on dealing with all eight of them at this point."

"It's not like you to run from a challenge." He commented dryly and stood up, he jumped off the couch and positioned himself so both people could see him. He sat down and looked incredibly regal. "I am sure, Prince, that my queen has informed you of her purpose here."

"To get Uranus back."

Neo seemed to frown, "Indeed. Aside from that."

"No." Mamoru glanced at Frost, "She hasn't mentioned anything aside from that."

The wolf looked weary for a moment. "In order for the Moon Princess to attain her final powers, as Neo-Queen, she needs a particular jewel."

As if on magical cue, Frost's henshi device appeared. Neo took it in his mouth and trotted over to Mamoru. "Notice the black jewel."

Mamoru studied it, "It looks like the Silver Crystal, only it's black."

Neo snorted and took the device back. He took up his post again and set the device gently on the coffee table. "The Silver Crystal he says...My Prince that is only one of three jewels available to the Moon Kingdoms. My Queen holds the second one, the Black Star Crystal. The third and final jewel still remains hidden. Once we find it, Princess Usagi can attain her Neo-Queen form."

"Won't that put us in the age of Crystal Tokyo?" Mamoru asked worriedly.

"No, it will not. It will start the age of Neo-Tokyo. The event you speak of is still two decades away from happening. Your daughter has yet to be born."

Mamoru remembered Chibusa with fondness and realized that Neo was right. Chibusa had to be born and be at least ten or so before Crystal Tokyo happened. He relaxed slightly.

"How do we go about finding the third jewel?"

"That I do not know at this point. Like I said, I don't know what enemy we're dealing with. Once I know that, I can begin to make suggestions."

Frost sighed, "A few days ago, Pluto and I had to combine our powers, and it was the only way to destroy the monster."

Neo glanced at her, "What attack were you using?"

Frost frowned, "The usual one. The silver frost kiss attack."

Neo shook his large head, "That will not work for much longer."

"It worked against Galaxia like a damn." Frost said coolly.

"Yes, I am sure it did." Neo paused a moment, "We need to help you regain some of your old powers, you need your second attack."

"Who do we do that?" Frost asked dryly.

"Face some of the monsters on your own." Neo glanced at Mamoru, "I trust you are willing to keep this quiet, Prince."

"Yes, I agreed to it already. But why do you keep calling me 'prince'."

Neo stared at him for a long time, "Because that is what you are. Do you not know you are the Earth Prince?"

"I know all that."

"Then don't ask silly questions." Neo stood up and padded to the bedroom. "Wake me for dinner, my Queen."

"Right." Frost was smiling slightly as Neo disappeared into the bedroom. "He's really nice, honest."

"I noticed." Mamoru muttered and she laughed gently.

_Continued in Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Shadowed Love**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Dawn crested the city of Tokyo. The Sailor Scouts were all sound asleep in their respective bed. However Luna and Artemis were not; they sat atop Usagi's house as the sky begin to lighten to a sunrise.

"I felt a rise in power last night," Artemis said uneasily. "It must be Neocanus. Who else could send out that kind of power wave?"

Luna was nodding before he finished. "I've sensed his presence here for the last week. But last night, it crested. Ever since that girl showed up at Rei's temple; the one who asked for the protection charm. I've sensed a new power whenever she is around."

Artemis agreed, "There is something...familiar with her."

"If Neo has returned that means the Senshi of Shadow Moon is also here. Perhaps that girl is her and this is the beginning of the New Age."

Artemis thought it over before speaking. "It's possible. Shadow Moon is the Herald of the Future." He sighed and looked across the houses that dotted the area they watched.

Luna glanced at her partner, "Shadow also heralds the age of Truth and Power."

"Perhaps she is here to give Usagi the final jewel. Speaking of which, I haven't had any success in trying to find it. I have no clue were to start looking."

"I wonder if she is here to settle things." Luna shivered and shook her head, "Do you suppose she's hurt Usagi for Serenity's actions?"

They were quiet for a long time. The sun began edging closer to the rim of the world.

"I hope not. This start of Neo-Tokyo is bigger then they know." Luna finally admitted, " I don't think Usagi or the others are ready."

Artemis sighed, "This is the final evolution for them. Once they reach their Neo forms, that will change everything."

"We should talk to Neocanus; try to find out what the hell is going on."

"What if he is not aware of us?"  
Luna shook her head, "He is, I guarantee it. He is the guardian of the Future. He knows we're here."

They were quiet as the sun broke across the rim of the world and lit the sky on fire. They watched the changes in color and heard the first morning birds welcome the sun.

Artemis finally spoke. "Then we'll have to guard the girls from finding out. This really needs to be between Uranus and Shadow anyway."

"How do you suppose Uranus will choose?" Luna glanced at him.

"I don't know. I wish I did." Artemis hung his head.

Luna nudged him until he looked up, "Don't worry; we know how our future turns out."

He laughed and nuzzled her, "Yes. We do."

Frost rolled over and was startled to find a large black wolf stretched out beside her. She smiled after a moment; "I've never had a male anything in my bed before."

He growled at her, "I didn't need to know that."

"Then get out."

He lifted his head and stared at her, "You used to love it when I slept with you."

"You're breath stinks. Unless you've learned to brush your teeth in two-thousand years, I'd like to sleep with your face away from mine."

He grumbled as he flipped his massive body over and the sound of snoring filled the room.

She laughed, "Men!"

She closed her eyes with a smile. Slowly the dream rose in her mind and the smile faded as she heard the music. It was a song she knew very well. It had been the song of her love.

_Flashback_

Chicago was called the Windy City. But tonight, for Frost and haruka it was the City of Love. In the background of the apartment, the stereo was playing their song. It was a song by TATU and it was the personal mantra of Frost and Haruka.

_I will forget my dreams  
Nothing is what it seems  
I will effect you  
I will protect you  
From all the crazy schemes_

They lay cuddled in bed, just enjoying each others company. Haruka had raced today, so she talked about it. Frost listened intently and enjoyed the feel of her lover's arms around her.

_You traded in your wings  
For everything freedom brings  
You never left me  
You never let me  
See what this feeling means_

"The track was slick today; I think they missed a few spots when they cleaned it. But aside from that, Chaney and Jefferson presented a slight challenge today."

The song floated into the bedroom.

_Everything that you feel  
Is everything that I feel  
So when we dream  
We shout..._

Frost laughed at something Haruka said; they had shared a joke.

"Haruka, this can't last forever." Frost had admitted slowly."

"Why not?" The blonde asked as they held one another. "I'm not going anywhere."

Frost remembered her dream from the night before. "Yes, you will. You're going to get an offer from the Tokyo Racing officials soon."

Haruka had frowned at her, "How do you know that?"

"Because, I'm never wrong. Everyone leaves."

_You say it's all complex  
Passion can pass for less  
We never bothered  
Telling each other  
What we were bound to guess  
Will anybody care  
We could go anywhere  
Going through danger  
Talking to strangers  
Will there be someone there_

_End of Flashback_

Frost awoke. She was in Japan, in the present. Still, she could hear the haunting music; the sad tune that had filled the apartment that day. As Frost had predicted, two days later, Haruka got the call. The following day she was boarding a plane to Japan and out of Frost's life. They hadn't even said good bye. Haruka wasn't good at good byes and neither was Frost.

Frost shook off the memory and let out a sigh. "Everyone leaves." She whispered and turned her head to look at the wolf beside her. "Every one."

She climbed out of bed and took a quick shower. When she came out he was still asleep, only he'd sprawled out, taking up the entire mattress. Crossing to her closet she pulled out a black sundress and sat down to comb out her wet hair.

"You're not wearing that, I hope."

She looked up at him and jumped as he was staring at her from the bed. His gaze was intense at times. "What do you mean?"

"My Queen, that is a very short dress."

"That's the point." She said coolly, "I have a great body; I might as well show off my legs."

"Are you going on a date with some unsuspecting young woman?"  
"No!" frost was startled at the edge in her voice. "Damn it." She set down her brush and put her face in her hands. A heavy head rested on her thigh. She reached down and absently stroked the warm fur. "I'm sorry Neo."

"No, my Queen, do not apologize." His deep voice held sympathy. "I know how much Uranus means to you."

Frost remembered the day she got the tattoo. It had been a spontaneous thing. She'd been walking to the mall and saw the symbol in the window. Instantly she knew she would be wearing it. It was the best she could do to keep her lover close.

She blinked and realized her eyes were stinging with tears. "I've never cried this much." A thought occurred to her, it wasn't really comforting. "Perhaps I am turning into Usagi after all."

"You are of the moon, Chandra. The moon is emotional. It is no crime to cry when your heart is broken." Neo nuzzled his head against her stomach. "I wish I could heal your pain."

She smiled down at him, "You're more of a comfort, than you know."

Neo stepped away from her and trotted out of the room, "I'm starved, let's have leftovers."

"We're not having steak for breakfast!" She called after him.

Once dressed and shoes in hand, Frost came out of her room. She set her shoes down by the door and went to the kitchen. Neo had somehow put him self in the second chair in the kitchen. His front paws rested on the table top, he looked at her with happy silver eyes.

"I'm not having steak." She repeated.

"More for me, then." He said and she sighed.

Opening the fridge, she pulled out the left over steaks from last night. Pulling off the plastic wrap she crossed to the table and set them down. He looked at them for a second before staring up at her.

"What?" She demanded.  
"They're cold." He said pointedly.

She rolled her eyes but put them in the microwave. "You're annoying."

"I'm starving." He panted hungrily to remind her of that fact.

As Neo ate his warm steaks, Frost sipped a cup of coffee. She wasn't a breakfast person, never had been. She loved food, just not first thing in the morning.

"So," She ventured once Neo was finished, "What's the plan for today? Do we go monster hunting?"

He licked his plate one last time and jumped off the chair. "Today you are going to show me around. The monsters will find us."

"Neo, you're a huge black wolf. How am I supposed to walk around town with you?"

"Your car?"

"Hell no!" Frost set down her cup quickly, "I'm not letting your furry body anywhere near by cars."

He tossed her a look as he left the kitchen, "You'll figure something out."

With that he wandered into the living room and made a show of deciding between the couch and the armchair. After a moment, he jumped ont he couch with an exaggerated sigh.

"Lazy wolf." she muttered to herself.

"And proud of it." He called out.

Sure enough, Frost figured something out. She had to buy a collar and a leash. The collar was silver and black and fit perfectly. She'd had to chase him around the apartment until she cornered him in the bedroom.

He finally agreed to wear it, but it had been agreed that he would only wear it outside of the apartment.

Neo frowned at her as she put the collar around his neck. "I'm going on record, I hate this idea."

"Yeah, well I hate the idea of you in my car. So this is the only option." She snapped the leash to his collar, "Why couldn't you be a cat like Luna?"

"Whine, whine...you do sound Usagi."

"Don't start."

They left her place and went down the elevator and left the building.

As they walked, Frost realized she liked walking with Neo beside her. They walked for blocks, just enjoying the silence and companionship.

They entered the downtown area of Tokyo and started passing retail stores. Frost casually glanced at them as they passed, but at one store she stopped. Neo glanced back to find out why she had stopped. He saw her staring at something in the display window. He walked over and stood on his hind legs. The window held dozens of CD cases of different genres of music.

Frost let out a sound, "Neo, stay here." She dropped his leash and walked into the store. A moment later she plucked a particular CD from the display and went to the counter. She paid them and left, the CD gripped tightly in her hand.

Neo knew something was wrong when she came out. Her eyes were haunted, sad, but also oddly happy. She kept looking at the album cover and smiling as if it were a secret.

He barked, because he couldn't talk here. She looked at him and the look was amazing. She was happy. Frost crouched down in front of him.

"Can you show your self around?" She asked gently.

He stared at her and gave a silent nod.

"Don't be out too long." She patted his head, unhooked the leash and turned to go down the block.

Neo watched his queen until she vanished around a corner. he had no idea what had caused this sudden change in her mood. But he was glad. Now he could go look for the two other Guardians he knew were here. Turning he raced off down the street, much to the surprise of the pedestrians.

Frost kept staring at the album cover; her fingers tracing the outlined body on it. She had destroyed her copy of this CD when Haruka had left. But now she held it again; already she could hear the songs she knew by heart. It would be good to hear them again; sung by the artists who brought them so beautifully to life.

The elevator doors opened and she walked only, only to stop cold. Standing in front of her door was a tall blonde man in a dark gold suit. The person turned and Frost couldn't breathe. Her heart stopped and she felt like her world was spinning backwards.

Haruka turned, and felt her heart stop in her chest. She was so beautiful. The look on Frost's face was one of sheer surprise. It made Haruka smile as she approached. It wasn't often she could surprise Frost, so the look was priceless.

They were inches apart now. Frost could feel her heart racing in her chest; the air was softly perfumed with Haruka's scent. It wasn't real perfume, it was just her. Each breath was shallow and never enough to fill her lungs. Haruka...the woman that Frost loved more then her own life...was coming ever slowly closer.

Haruka was about to pause and ask what was wrong. Frost's eyes had filled with tears. When suddenly the other woman threw herself at the blonde. The moment their lips touched, the world faded away. They hit the nearest wall and the kiss grew deeper.

"Frost..." Haruka gasped between kisses, "The door."

"Hmm?"

Haruka gently pushed her away and laughed. "Open the door."

"Oh, right." Frost fumbled with her keys as she tried to open the door. Haruka didn't make it easy by kissing her neck and putting her hand on the dress zipper.

The lock snapped open just as her dress zipper came down. Frost made it inside just as the dress slid off her body. Haruka lifted up, as she kicked the door closed. The passion swallowed them both instantly.

Frost awoke with a contented sigh and could smell Haruka on her sheets. Her foot searched lovingly for the leg she knew so well, it wasn't there. Instantly, Frost was awake and looking around.

Haruka pulled on her shirt and was searching for her socks. "Hey."

"You're leaving."

The blonde looked up, "I have to. Michiru will be worried about me."

Frost frowned, "Oh." She rolled over, ignoring the sounds of movement behind her.

Haruka was amused and surprised at Frost's reaction. She crawled onto the bed and snuggled the girl's long hair.

"Don't be jealous."

Silence.

Haruka kissed that pale shoulder, gently tracing the tattoo with her tongue. "I have to leave. Otherwise we'll never see each other again."

Still silence.

With a sigh, Haruka rolled Frost over and stared down at her. "You want to see me again don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, this has to happen."

Frost's expression was empty.

Haruka knew that she was hiding her true feelings. Without meaning too, Haruka said what she truly felt. "I'd give anything to stay with you."

Something flared through Frost's eyes. Something that Haruka had never seen before. It instantly made her curious.

"Would you give anything to stay?" Frost asked quietly.

Haruka had a feeling that her answer would change things. "What are you asking for?"

Those beautiful eyes drew dark, like a deep shadow rising out of the depths. "Nothing." Frost rolled over and pulled the covers up over her naked body.

With a sigh, Haruka crawled off the bed. Pulled on her socks and padded to the front door. She looked back at the bedroom. With the door open she could see the edge of the bed. She thought for a moment she heard the sounds of crying. But shook her head, Frost didn't cry.

Pulling on her shoes, she opened the door and left. The door clicked firmly behind her, instantly locking.

Frost heard the door lock and cried harder.

Neo padded his way up the emergency stairs of the building. He had a lot to share with Frost, and he now had some information to work with.

Artemis and Luna had filled him on the last few years. It was nothing he had not expected. But it did give him insight into how the team had done with their Evolutions.

Plus he now understood that Mamoru and Usagi were indeed going to make a good ruling pair. Not many could survive the challenges they had and still come out strong in the end. It did nothing to ease his mind about the task at hand, however. Just because they were good as lovers, did not mean they were _ready_ to be rulers. He wondered if perhaps things were moving too quickly. He wondered if maybe they weren't quite prepared for the New Age that he and Frost heralded.

As he trotted down the hall of her apartment he stopped abruptly. There was a scent in this hall; he breathed deep. He recognized Frost's and there was a second one. He followed it to her door and growled. He knew that scent!

A part of him was suddenly worried; he had to get in there!

Going to his hind legs he reached for the door handle. It didn't open. He sighed and looked around quickly. He closed his eyes and willed his shape to change. He began to melt into black smoke and slid in under the door. Once on the other side he regained his form and trotted quickly to the bedroom.

Frost was weeping and hiccupping from the emotions. Crying would not be enough to wash this away, Neo knew that. He came around to the edge of the bed. She had her face turned to the left, her eyes were open but she wasn't seeing anything.

He came up to her and nosed her cheek. She gasped and the sound stopped for an moment. Her hands reached for him and he allowed her to cuddle her head against his.

"She's gone, Neo."

He said nothing. Just sat and let her weep into his fur.

Haruka stood under the show and was haunted by the faint sound of crying. _She wasn't crying. Frost doesn't cry._ But those words were hallow. Haruka recalled the words Winter had said to her in Miami, _"My sister has just gotten over you..._"

Perhaps she had underestimated Frost's feelings. Perhaps the person she'd lied too wasn't entirely Michiru but herself as well.

Leaning her back against the wall of the shower room, she let out a sigh. _What does this mean? _ The answer didn't come. A part of her didn't really want to know what this meant. How could she love two people?

There was a knock on the bathroom door, her breath caught in her chest.

"Haruka? I'm going out with Hotoru, we should be back in an hour or so."

"Okay."

Haruka waited until she heard the front door close. Her breath came out in a rush of confusion and she turned off the shower. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a gold towel, and crossed the floor to their bedroom. She sat on the bed and stared at the smooth surface. She pressed a hand into the covers; her mind showed her images of Frost. The way her pale body glowed against Haruka's. The loving expression in her eyes a they kissed softly after making love. That one look meant the world to Haruka; that loving glow in Frost's eyes touched the very soul of the warrior in her. It made everything up to that moment seem like a dream.

Haruka pulled her hand back and pressed it to her forehead. "What's wrong with me?"

Neo stretched as he stood up; he looked down on Frost who was sound asleep in bed. He had spent the night beside her; she'd cried herself to sleep and had woken twice with nightmares. Each time he had calmed her and she'd fallen back to resting, one hand on his side. She was cuddled up in a protective position now. The pale wash of early morning made her seem magical.

He jumped off the bed and padded to the living room. Glancing out the window he saw the skyline of Tokyo. The city was still asleep in the early dawn hours. But he had a feeling today would bring a big change.

Frost cried out again in her sleep; it sounded bad this time. He turned and hurried back. Jumping on the bed he rested his head on her thigh. She touched his ears and gently stroked his neck. Her breathing deepened and she returned to sleep.

Whenever her dreams grew this frequent and this bad, a change was guaranteed. He looked again out the small window above her bed. Today...something was going to change.

Neocanus opened his eyes as he heard music. He lifted his head, Frost wasn't in bed. He jumped off the bed and padded to the living room. He looked across and saw her curled up on the couch. The music he heard was English and sounded like Pop-stuff. He listened to the lyrics and was surprised at their sad content.

_Can you tell me, softly  
How you'll always haunt me  
Can you help me  
Hold me  
Come to me now, slowly  
You caress me, smoothly  
Calm my fears and soothe me  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me..._

He spoke, "Frost, we need to go out today."

"Why?" Her tone was vacant, empty.

"Because, this isn't healthy." He trotted over to the CD player and used his nose to turn it off.

"HEY!"

He turned on her and growled, "ENOUGH!" He stalked up to her, "This isn't the behavior a queen!"

"Well maybe I don't want to be a queen anymore! News flash, buddy, this isn't the moon kingdom, I'm not a QUEEN ANYMORE!"

"Exactly," He snarled, "This isn't the moon kingdom. If you want her back, then damn it, do something about it!" He turned quickly and stalked back to the bedroom. If he could have, he would have slammed the door on her. As it was he jumped up on the bed and lay down with his back to the door.

Frost sat on the couch and was too surprised to do anything for a moment. Eventually Neo's words sank in, _This isn't the moon kingdom, if you want her, then do something about it!_

He was right! The idea flooded her with a renewed vigor. Haruka didn't remember their shattered love from the Moon. That would give Frost the opportunity to build love with her. Just like they had back then. Instead of just picking up where they left off, both in the Past and in the Present, they could build for the moment. And this time, their love wouldn't shatter, because Serenity wasn't around to get in the way.

Frost sprang from the couch and ran into the bathroom. Turning on the shower she quickly washed and then ran into the bedroom.

"Neo, you are right. You are so right!" She combed her hair and threw open her closet. "We ARE going out today and you know what we're going to do?"

He glanced over and did a double take, she was naked! He closed his eyes and sighed, "What?"

"We are going to find that third jewel and use it."

"WHAT!" He sprang to his feet, "What are you talking about?'

"The jewel, Neo. The third jewel. I am going to find and use it."

He shook his head, "Frost...you can't, its-"

"Sure I can, I'm a Moon Princess, well okay, technically, I'm a Queen. But that's not the point. I already have one of the jewels, just like Usagi does. I can use the third and create the future I want."

He had a sudden horrible thought. "You won't win her back with the jewel, Frost."

The woman stopped her frantic actions; her body went utterly still. Neo had a very bad feeling.

Slowly Frost drew in a breath and turned to him. "We shall see. I wonder what she would to protect her bless'ed Princess."

Neo's jaw dropped. Frost turned away from him and finished getting dressed. She calmly walked out of the bedroom, Neo had to shake himself, he raced after her.

She was almost to the door!

"Frost!" She paused, "This is the Future of the World you're messing with. Forget us, think of them. The WHOLE WORLD will suffer your actions if you do this." He was rushing his words now, "Chibusa will never be born, Crystal Tokyo will never happen. The Neo-Queen, the next generation of Sailor Senshi, none of it will ever happen."

Frost glanced back as she opened the apartment door. "Let's hope she makes the right choice then."

The door clicked shut behind her and Neo closed his eyes. "Oh no."

He had to get to Luna and Artemis, he had to warn them!

_Continued in Chapter 5_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Shadowed Love**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Tokyo, Japan. 

Princess Fireball had waited a full week and three days for this specific day to arrive. Her loyal fighters had stayed with her, reclaiming their Earth forms. The three of them were out shopping; while she sat in the apartment, waiting. When the sun rose this morning, she knew _this_ was the day.

Rising from the couch, she quietly walked across the room and left the apartment. She didn't know Tokyo very well; but her feet knew exactly how to take her through the city. As she walked, her gaze would go to the sky; human eyes would miss the threads of color that were appearing. All different colors, all different directions, like a delicate web of invisble color.

"The New Age," She whispered softly and continued walking. "It is almost time."

Across the city, Frost Stovick was seated on a park bench. She'd left the apartment this morning with a fire in her blood; she would find that third Jewel before anyone else. She would use it. Finally the White Moon would pay.

Frost had been forced to stop in her tracks as her thoughts processed those words. The...White...Moon...Would...Pay..., Frost had been stunned to stillness.

"I do want vengeance." She whispered gently, "Oh god, but I do."

Finally she'd sat down on a bench and let her mind wonder a million things at once. She had never realized until now how much of Chandra's Past was a part of Frost's Present.

"Who is Frost Stovick?" She wondered absently; who was _she_?

As a child, Frost had been aware of Chandra. She'd thought of her as an imaginary friend; someone she could talk to who would understand her; because Chandra always understood. It was one of her greatest strengths, she understood everything. The older Frost got, the more challenging it had become to resist Chandra's input into her mind. If something was challenging at school for Frost, Chandra would surface and figure it out. If Frost was every afraid of being on the track, Chandra would take over and find the best way to deal with it.

After so many years of surrendering to this other person, Frost realized she had no idea who _she_ was. Chandra had become the driving force behind everything Frost ever did. From waking up in the morning, to what she ate, what she wore, everything.

"I have a split personality." Frost mused and didn't know if she did or not.

Somehow she didn't think the definition of 'split personality' included past life memories of a now mythical Moon Kingdom. It didn't include the ability to use powers and change the world. She even doubted that the definition included having visions of future events.

"No, definitely not." She muttered and looked up absently.

Her gaze followed a group of children as they purchased balloons and then chased each other, the balloons bobbing in the air as they ran.

She had never played with balloons. She'd never had friends who would play tag with her.

Her life on the race circuit had been exciting; how many thirteen year olds could say they'd seen the world already? How many sixteen year olds could say their first car had been a Mach 1 Turbo racer? How many young women could say they had faced death and walked away from a fiery crash before they were eighteen?

How many people on earth could say they knew the future with 100 accuracy?

Frost hung her head. "How many people know what it's like, period."

"I do."

Frost jumped and looked up quickly. The girl in front of her was about thirteen perhaps a little order. Her short black hair shimmered with a dark purple glow. Her dark purple eyes were far too old for that young face. She stood in front of Frost with a calm, almost sage-like feel to her. Her outfit was typical for someone her age and consisted of dark purple and black colors.

"Can I sit down? This might take a long time to explain?"

Frost had the distinct feeling she knew this person. "Sure."

The young girl sat down and her feet didn't quite touch the ground, her feet swung happily. "You're beginning to understand the life of a Senshi."

Frost stared at her for a long time, "I know you from somewhere...don't I?"

Those dark purple eyes focused on Frost, "Yes."

It was like falling backward through a thick, physical fog. It clung to her and tried to stop her fall, but as she went backward, she fell faster.

Her body crashed through the fog into a dark place. Frost gasped as her mind filled with images.

_Flashback_

Chandra had been expecting this visitor for a long, long time. There had been a rumor that her coming would herald the end of time. A part of Chandra was almost happy to see her. Finally, it would end.

The famed Princess of Saturn, stood not three feet from the throne of the Shadow Moon. Her black-purple gown shimmered in the dim light; her black hair was glossy with deep purple highlights. In one hand she held the infamous Silence Glaive. Her eyes were so old, yet her face was so young. She stood alone, now Guardian, no court. Just herself.

It was odd, considering how many people feared coming to the Court of the Shadow Moon, alone. They usually wanted to bring an army with them.

That was until Chandra had closed her Palace to visitors. She'd shunned the other kingdoms and isolated herself in her own world. A world where there was no treachery, no betrayal and most of all, no love. A place where the shattered remains of her heart could be thrown to the shadows and forgotten.

But here stood the Princess of Death and Revolution.

Shadow Moon and Saturn were equal in power. And in misery.

Both were feared, both were treated with false kindness. Both Princesses were stared at in when they went out. Neither were welcome at the White Moon Kingdom.

"Queen of the Shadow Moon," The young voice carried with a powerful strength, "Do you hold the line of the White Moon?"

"No." Chandra snapped, "To hell with them."

"When the Darkness comes? You will not stand?"

"No."

Princess Saturn's eyes showed the ages she held in her mind. "Why?"

"None of your business." Chandra snarled and stood up, her silver-black gown swirled around her. "I gave you an audience out of sheer curiosity. You've lost my interest, leave!"

"This world will end, Chandra. I will see to it. Where will that leave you?"

She lifted her eyes to Saturn's. The weight of ages and awesome power made the air groan and turn cold.

"I am not afraid to die."

"No, you're not." Saturn said gently, "Neither am I."

Chandra had laughed then, "Ironic isn't it? The two most feared kingdoms of the System, and we two are the only true defense against the Darkness. Sad, though, that neither of us really want to help."

"I am doing what my mission demands."

Chandra scoffed at her, "Mission?" She laughed brightly, "Oh how noble of you, Saturn. Tell me? Will you still be as noble when they try to destroy you?"

Saturn's eyes had widened slightly, "That will not happen."

"Fool!" Chandra had come down the steps then, angry with her. "When the Age of the Silver Crystal is upon Earth, you will be called from slumber. Darkness will split your soul and you will be two instead of one. Those of the outer Rim that you call friends, will turn against you. You will destroy the world; unless the sacred Chalice is found. Only then will your destruction be stopped and only if the Messiah holds it."

Saturn had stared at her with wide, sorrow filled eyes.

"You see now?" Chandra had said gently, "Neither of us have a place in the coming Age. You of Death and me of Shadow, both of the darkness that the White Moon shuns. Yet, you stand before me, saying you will end this Age; to preserve the Future. Yet, if you do, be aware that you will face your own death on Earth."

Saturn had taken a deep breath, "So be it." She had turned and walked away; her gown whispering on the floor. She paused at the great doors, "By ending this Age, I am ensuring the Future. The Princess' of the Alliance will survive and be called when it is time for them. But what of you, Queen Chandra? What of you? Your return is not guaranteed."

Chandra watched the younger woman, "I am immortal, Saturn. One way or another I will return and when I do, I will Herald the Age of the Future."

Their eyes had locked and they had a moment of understanding; Saturn was the end, Shadow was the start.

"I will see you again, Chandra." Saturn whispered.

"I will look forward to it."

_End of Flashback_

Frost was rocked as the vision ended; she held her head in her hands and had to breathe very slowly. "Oh, god! She's a monster!"

Hotoru shook her head, "No, Chandra is far from it. You must remember, these are memories near the end of the Kingdom. This was an extremely bitter, angry time in her life." The young girl touched Frost's shoulder. "Chandra once loved the Moon with all her heart; which is why she was so valuable. But something happened to shatter that love, to turn that heart cold. Tha is why she was feared near the end.

She is a good person; if she wasn't, then the Moon Kingdom would have been destroyed by here before the Dark Kingdom arrived, before Usagi and Mamoru met, before the Alliance was made."

Frost turned her head and looked at the girl beside her, "You were my friend back then."

"As the end drew near, you and I did share a common bond. We both knew what was coming, long before the others did." Hotoru sighed, "Neptune had a feeling of darkness, but did not know what it meant until it was too late."

"Neptune." Frost muttered the name, rage erupted through her. "She's...She's Michiru Kiaoh."

Hotoru glanced at Frost, "Yes. She is."

Frost suddenly realized that the rage in her heart came from Chandra's past, not Frost herself. There was more to that thought, but for the moment it remained hidden.

"Look..." Frost paused, "Saturn, I'm not sure what you're purpose is here, I mean you've already destroyed Mistress 9 and you've helped the Senshi Evolve to their current level. So what's left for you now?"

"You can call me Hotoru." There was a pause, "Until recently, I wondered the same thing. But since you arrived, since that day at the temple, I know what's left for me."

"Which is?" Frost pressed her gently.

"To stop you," Hotoru met Frost's eyes.

Frost was silent for a moment. "To what?"

"When you have the Neo Crystal, can you honestly say to me, you won't use it to break the Alliance?" Frost was quiet, Hotoru nodded. "Exactly. You may surrender it, you may not. That depends on how well you can heal the pain that drove Chandra into isolation. If you don't surrender it, I will destroy you."

"If you do that, you'll end the Age of Neo-Tokyo."

Hotoru's gaze held Frost's. "That is my mission."

Frost looked away and pressed her head into her hands. "Heal the pain of a shattered heart?" She shook her head, "That takes years."

"I know." Hotoru said gently, "To make matters worse, you actually fell in love with her, didn't you? It's not Chandra's pain now, but yours."

The words hit Frost hard, she looked over at Hotoru, "Yes."

There was a slow nod, "That will make it much harder. You and Chandra have a lot in common, Frost. Instead of letting her run things, you should try to understand her. The same power, knowledge and qualities that Chandra had in the Past, you have now."

"What's to say, that I have these 'qualities' because of her?" Frost countered icily.

"Chandra would not have chosen a lesser vessel. This means too much to her. You were born to be the Solider of the Future. The fact that you and your spirit haven't made peace is a challenge that can be resolved." Hotoru paused, "I know what I'm talking about."

Frost turned her gaze to the activity in the park, "They'll never know any of this, will they?"

Hotoru followed her attention.

The park was filled with people; families, kids and friends. They all enjoyed the warm weather. They sat on the grass eating picnic lunches or walked casually through the park.

"No," Hotoru said sadly, "They will never know of this."

Frost sighed heavily and pressed her hands against her face, she was suddenly so tired. "Neither one of us will ever have the love that our King and Queen do, will we?"

Hotoru shrugged, "I don't know."

Frost chuckled softly, "You don't know? I thought you could see things?"

The young girl smiled softly, "You can see more then I can."

Frost lost her joy, "The fact that we're meeting, like this, talking. We're closing the Age of the Silver Crystal."

The young girl beside her let out a sigh; "Yes."

"The last time that happened, there was an enemy attacking...the kingdom. But I don't sense any enemy now."

Hotoru stood up and turned to face Frost; her expression was grim, sad. "That's because you are the enemy."

"But how?" Frost demanded. "If I'm the Solider of the Future, how can I possibly be the enemy of it?"

"You know the answer to that." Hotoru turned away and paused as she left, "By the way, Chandra did say something to me once, something that I found interesting."

"Which is?"

The young girl smiled, "To know the Future is to know the misery of the World. To have the power to end an Age is to know the happiness of the world. But to live in it, as we cannot, that is to know the peace of the world." Hotoru glanced back, "She's not a bad person, Frost. Just misunderstood, like you."

Frost was startled and she couldn't speak as the young girl joined the crowd and vanished.

Rising from the bench she started to walk, she didn't care where she ended up.

Neocanus sprang across the rooftops, leaping easily over the gaps and landing silently on the surface. He bounded swiftly toward the house of the future Queen. He knew Luna would be there, she could summon Artemis and perhaps they could stop things from falling apart.

Luna sensed his approach; it was like a tsunami of raw power rushing toward a tiny island, her. She stood up quickly and made her way to the window. She saw him. His glistening black body moved as lightly as a feather despite his massive size.

Luckily, Usagi had left the window open; Luna climbed out and made her way to the roof. Neocanus appeared a moment later.

Luna gazed up at the ancient Guardian and didn't miss the worry in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Chandra and Frost have not united; they are still separate."

"What?" Luna blinked as her heart raced, "But how?"

"I don't know." He shook his large head. "It was not until this morning, when she said she would get the crystal; that I realized they're not joined."

"But Chandra will use the Crystal to destroy Usagi." Luna was suddenly very afraid. "Neo, she'll interfere with the Future."

He nodded, "And Frost is too hurt to stop her."

"Hurt?" Luna frowned at him, "What do you mean?"

"The love the same person, Luna. The same person."

Luna thought for a moment, "Haruka."

He nodded, "I came home last night and Frost was in tears. I know her heart, she is just as shattered as Chandra was near the end of the Age."

Luna closed her eyes and sighed, "Then we are finished. We cannot stop the Solider of the Future."

"There is one who can stop her," Neo said after a long pause.

"Saturn," Luna murmured. "Saturn can stop her."

"Yes, but it will end this Age. But at least the Alliance will be preserved, it will be born again."

"And so will the Shadow Moon. She's immortal, Neo. Just like you. As long as there is a change in Ages, which there always will be, there will be a Soldier of the Future."

Neo was quiet; neither of them spoke for a long, long time. Around them the sounds of the city filtered up; cars, people, birds. It was all so peaceful, so normal.

"Luna!"

They both looked up and saw Artemis making his way across to roof tops. He wasn't nearly as graceful as Neo had been, he proved that when he landed on Usagi's roof and lost his balance. Neo caught him in a single paw and placed him on the window sill.

"Sorry I'm late," He was gasping for air, "Mina dragged me to an autograph signing."

"Artemis," Neo said, "We have a problem."

"Yeah, she's not studying at all and there are exams coming up."

Luna smacked him around the ears, "Don't be an idiot. He's talking about Frost and the Neo Crystal."

Artemis sobered, "What about it?"

"She's going to use it to destroy the Alliance." Neo muttered, "Unless we can stop her."

"How can we stop her? She's...the most powerful of senshi." Artemis pointed out.

Neo looked out over the houses, "Frost still loves Haruka, I am hoping she'll stop from doing anything if we appeal to that side of her."

"What of Chandra," Luna asked, "If they're not joined, Chandra will resist."

Neo sighed, "Chandra's love turned to hate a long time ago. Her hate is for everyone, not just the Moon Kingdom."

"They're not joined?" Artemis blurted out, "But how? I've seen her fighting for us. You can't be a senshi if you're not joined to your Solider spirit."

"For a lesser, Senshi, perhaps." Neo shook his head, "But for Chandra and Sailor Shadow Moon, they don't need that union."

"Not even Saturn could take her senshi form until she united with her form." Artemis argued.

Neo stared at the white cat, "The point is, it's happened."

Luna interrupted, "What do we do about it?"

"We have to get Frost to join with Chandra and Sailor Shadow Moon has to evolve to her second level."

Artemis choked, "Make her MORE powerful?"

"In the off chance that we can prevent the end of the Age, we need the Solider of the Future at full strength to herald the coming of the Neo-Age of Tokyo. There is no other way." Neocanus shook his head, "It's a catch twenty-two."  
Artemis snorted, "That's one word for it."

Princess Fireball paused at the building before her. She stood before the Tokyo Conservatory of Music and Art. Her gaze moved to the people around her; she felt the rushing energy of the Future. It was close, but she still couldn't see it. She closed her eyes and she saw the unmistakable brilliance of the Future. It burned with all the power and light of the Sun, it was just as all encompassing as the arms of a mother. Within the fire that was the Future, Princess Fireball saw the heart of the Solider.

She let out a sympathetic sigh, "Just like last time. It is your curse, to be broken hearted."

Opening her eyes she felt the wave of power crest, as if holding its breath and break, flooding the whole area. Fireball turned and could only give a sad smile. She looked the same as last time. Just as pale as the Moon, just as mysterious as the shadows.

Frost was blind to where she was; she was lost, spinning in the words of the young girl. Her mind was too confused to make sense of anything, except one thing:

_I am the enemy._

Princess Fireball watched her pass by, the girl didn't see her. She followed the Soldier of the Future and knew where she was going. There was only reason she would come here.

It wasn't until the music filtered through her depressed thoughts, that Frost realized where she was. She looked up and took in the walls of art, the glass cases of sculptures. She was at the Tokyo Conservatory of Music and Art. Her gaze swept over all the paintings, they all seemed so empty to her.

She went further down the hall, following the sound of gentle music. The closer she got to the source of it, the more familiar the tune became. She recognized it!

Turning the corner, Princess Fireball watched the girl make her way into the room. "Listen with your heart."

Frost paused as she stepped into the room; there was no here, just the music playing from a lone CD player. There were chairs set up, like for a presentation. But no one was here, except her. The music faded and a moment later started over again. It was the same tune on repeat.

The words reached her..."_Let me your shelter, let me be your light, you're safe, no one will find you...Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me, with you here beside you. Anywhere, you go, let me go too...that's all I ask of you."_

Frost collapsed into a nearby chair, the Phantom of the Opera. She had gone with Haruka to the stage production one night, and this was the song were Haruka had taken her hand. She'd leaned over and whispered, "This is my song to you."

_"Anywhere you go, let me go too, love me...that's all I ask of you." _

Frost was over-run with grief, as another memory pushed to the surface.

_Flashback_

The Royal Opera Theater was bright, it sparkled like a shining star in the night. Everyone was there; from Mars to Neptune, to Mercury and Pluto. Everyone was there.

Chandra was among them, sitting in her private box; anxiously awaiting her private guest. The show was about to begin, why wasn't she here yet.

"You look nervous."

Chandra had spun around and laughed, "No, just happy."

Princess Uranus had stepped into the box, letting the silk curtain fall back into place. She sat down and they kissed lightly.

"I was worried you'd miss the opening."

Humor sparkled in those dark blue eyes, "I'm only here for one song."

Chandra frowned, "Which one?'

"Our song."

They kissed again and the show started.

Phantom of the Opera was one of Chandra's favorites; Uranus agreed to come because Chandra had begged her.

As the song started, the violins were sweet; Chandra was brought to tears at the first words:

_"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears, I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here. With you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you._"

A warm hand had taken hers; Chandra looked down, her tears dripped onto that golden skin. "This is our song. From me to you, my love."

It was in that moment, during that song, they had secretly sworn to love each other. Their souls had found their mates and there was no separating them.

Chandra lifted her eyes to those dark blue ones and smiled gently. "One love, one lifetime,"

"Until the end of time." Uranus slipped a black metal band on her left wrist; a symbol of their love.

They had sealed it with a kiss.

_End of Flashback_

Frost was crying uncontrollably now.

She couldn't be the enemy that this new age feared.

She hated war, hated it. Frost knew that Chandra did too.

They shared a common crime, however: Of being in love with someone. Their only crime was love.

_You see, Frost. I'm not evil._

Frost gasped as she heard the voice whisper through her soul, "Chandra?"

_Yes. I've been trying to reach you for a long time now. We need to talk._

"Saturn says, I'm the enemy of the Future. But how could I be? I don't want to fight anyone. I just want to wake-up with the one I love. How is that a threat?"

Chandra let out a sigh, it thrilled through Frost, _I've been asking that for two-thousand years. _

"Does Haruka love me?"

_If you mean Uranus, I believe she never stopped. _ Chandra was quiet for a long time. _We were forced apart by Queen Serenity. She used the Silver Crystal and erased Uranus' memory of our love. That is why she fell in love with Neptune; she forgot about me." _

"But if her love was truly yours, then she would never really forget you." Frost mused.

_True. That is why she is attracted to you. In this Age of the Silver Crystral; her soul remembers you; remembers us." _

"Why didn't Haruka's soul remember you on the Moon, before all this?"

_I was banished from entering the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity knew that if we ever saw each other again. Not even the power of the Silver Crystal could keep our hearts apart. Our love is just as strong and pure as that of the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince. We were just as destined to be together as they are._

"Do you suppose it's true, now? Two-thousand years later?"

_If it's true for the Princess and her Prince, why not us? _

Frost considered that, Chandra had a point. "But what do we do about it? I can't just walk up to Haruka and say, 'guess what? I'm the reincarnated Shadow Moon Queen, the one you swore to love until the end of time. What say we blow this pop-stand and just start over?' "Frost shook her head, "Somehow I don't think that will go over well."

_Usagi and Mamoru found love through crisis. Their true love was solidified when they created the Imperial Silver Crystal._

"So what? If I find this third jewel it will do the same thing?"

_It is likely, yes. But keep in mind, there is always Neptune to consider. You're going to have to deal with her and with Uranus' perceived love of this other woman."_

"Oh that's just perfect. No problem, it'll be a walk in the park." Frost's tone was dark with sarcasm.

Chandra laughed, it sounded exactly like Frost's laugh. _It wasn't easy for the Moon Princess either, Frost._

"Great." Frost sat up straight, wiped her wet cheeks and took a deep breath, "So where do we begin looking for this...jewel thing?"

_First things first, you have to evolve your powers. You're not strong enough yet to begin searching. _

"And how do I do that?"

_The first step is to join with me, we can't be separate anymore._

Frost frowned, "I don't like the sound of that, no offense."

_No offense taken. Believe, I'm not thrilled either. But it's the only way." _

Frost let out a sigh, "So how do we do that?"

_It will happen on its own. Now that we're aware of the other, the rest will just happen._

Suddenly, the opera music was drowned out by the screams of innocent people. Frost jumped to her feet and ran to the front doors. A monster stood in the centre of the grounds. Energy blasts were ripping chunks out of the ground and he was moving toward the building.

"Here we go." Frost willed her henshi device to appear and gripped in her hand. "Shadow Moon...Crisis...Make-Up!"

Shadow Moon stepped out of the building, "Hey ugly!" She caught the monster's attention, "Knock off all the noise, some of us were enjoying the opera."

He roared at her and fired. Shadow leapt straight up and dodged the attack. Flipping her self over, she landed on the building's roof top.

_Call for Neo, you need him._

"Neo?"

_Just do it!_

Frost closed her eyes and thought of him; she saw his image in her mind and she thought his name. Somewhere deep inside she felt him respond. She gave him an image of where she was. In that same place, she knew he was on his way.

The monster had found her and fired again. Frost sprang out of the way, but was hit by the blast. It smashed into her, throwing her wildly through the air. She slammed into the ground and was too stunned to move.

Deep in her mind, she felt something shatter. In that same instant, a flood of energy filled the broken space. Power rushed through her body; engulfing her completely and sweeping over her soul and wrapping around her heart.

"Frost!"

She heard the deep voice and knew it. "Neo?" Her voice sounded distant, as if she were floating away from him.

_Frost, you have to wake up. We've been joined, but you have to wake up._

But she couldn't. She was simply too tired. Her body was alive and filled with ancient power, but her heart was tired, her soul was tired and she just wanted to float away from it all.

"Frost, wake up!" It was Neo.

She lay there, floating in that empty place and didn't want to come back.

Somewhere in that empty place, she was aware of the outside world. She could feel the other senshi arrive; their transformations flooded the area with power and suddenly there was a battle. She heard the shouts, the attacks. The monster was focused on them, instead of her.

_Frost, they can't defeat it. Only you can!_ Chandra was shouting in her mind. _You must come back._

"Why?" She wondered to herself, "All you want to do is destroy them. I don't to be an enemy. I just want to be loved."

_You can't be loved if your dead!_

Frost knew she was right, but at that moment she just didn't care.

"Silence Wall!"

Frost knew that was Saturn; she was protecting Usagi from grave peril. They were defeated again, they needed her.

"But I don't want them to need me," She thought miserably, "I only want Haruka to need me and she doesn't. She never did."

"Frost!" Neo was suddenly beside her, "YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! I know you don't want to, but you must. I know it hurts, I know you're tired. Believe me, I know how much you're hurting right now. But if you don't wake up, this age will end and the new age will not start. Think of the world, Frost. The world."

Frost thought of the world; the floating blue jewel that she used to watch from her palace windows. It glowed like a blue flame in the darkness. The day she had discovered her cousin's love of the Moon Princess, she'd been amused and inspired.

She thought of the all the people who lived on this planet. All the families, all the kids, all the happy couples.

_They will never know of this..._

"But I will." Frost whispered. "I failed the Moon out of bitter hatred. But I have no hate for my cousin, who ever he is now. I have no reason to fail the Earth."

Her eyes snapped open as she sucked in a deep breath. Her gaze focused on Neocanus. He stood over her like a giant black shadow with fur.

He sighed, "Thank god. Now we have to evolve you."

"Bring it on." She said and he smiled.

She sat up and realized she was in plain clothes; looking up she saw the Senshi crowded under Saturn's wall; she saw Uranus and prayed the wall would hold.

Neocanus took a few steps away and launched himself in the air. He flipped and landed as something flashed into the air. It fell from the caught it in his mouth.

"Say: Eternal Shadow Moon...Make-Up!"

Frost drew in a deep breath; she looked at the henshi device in her hands and let it out. "Eternal Shadow Moon...Make-Up!"

She was blinded for a moment as black and silver light flooded her body. SHe looked at her hands; the device was glowing like a captive star. She saw the Black Star Crystal, just below that was a second stone. It was burning with a silvery-white glow. There was a shape flowing between the two stones, it began to move; the 8 was the infinity sign. It began to pick up speed; a silver light flowed faster through the pattern, never ending, just flowing top to bottom and back, constantly.

The silver light exploded outward and showered in her with infinity symbols. Her hands were wrapped in black gloves that reached her elbows. Her black skirt and collar flared out from her white suit; their edges trimmed in silver and white. The trim of her boots turned silver and white. With the crescent moon turned to an infinity symbol with the moon on either side.

She looked over as saw Neo suddenly there, "What are you doing?"

"It's not me, it's you." He smiled at her, "We're evolving together."

There was a second explosion of silver light; her henshi device morphed into a long staff. The device sat on top holding two silver half-moons, stacked together. It reminded her of an image she'd seen in the Past. The Royal Orb...signifying the world. That's what sat on the top of the staff, along with the double moons.

Frost/Eternal Shadow Moon blinked away the light and focused on the battle.

"Go for it."

She looked beside her and was startled, "Neo?"

He grinned at her; he was huge; at least nine feet at the shoulder. He was just as long from his nose to his tail. Black armor covered his chest and paws, a line of protective plating when down his spine to the tip of his tail. He wore a head cover that had a silvery-white stone in the centre of it. His silver eyes burned with a powerful light.

"I told you, you're not the only one who evolved."

"Wow." She smiled at him, "It's very impressive."

He turned his head to the monster, "Shall we save the day?"

Frost looked over and saw the sailor team; the monster had been distracted by the transformation. It was staring at her, just like they were.

"Sure."

Frost lifted her staff to the sky; clouds rolled across the sun; throwing the area into deep shade. The Royal Orb sparked to life.

"Shadow Moon... Silver Eternal...Radiation!"

The Orb flared and the energy blasted from the staff; black energy bolt with double silver half-moons spiraling around it.

The monster vanished and Frost let out a heavy sigh. She lowered the staff and leaned on it. Closing her eyes she willed the transformation to reverse and wobbled a little as the light faded. Neo put his head under her free hand, helping her stand up-right. She offered a weak smile.

"I see you were reversed as well." She mused in a soft voice.

"For now."

"You're the mystery solider?" Rei shouted.

Frost looked up and realized that the group had seen her; she looked past them all to Haruka who was staring with wide eyes. Her expression was one of surprise and...could it be? Anger?

Haruka turned without a word and ran from the group. The others called for her to come back, but she was long gone.

Frost looked to Neo, "Let's go home."

"Happily."

Neo and Frost made it to her apartment; once the door was closed, frost went to her room. She was asleep instantly; not bothering to change clothes or anything. Neo jumped up beside her and stretched out. She cuddled up to his warmth and they were both asleep.

_Continued in Chapter 6_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Shadowed Love**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Eternal Shadow Moon...Make-Up!_

_How could Frost be a senshi? How could it happen? _

_No, this was wrong! It was all wrong! _

Haruka had to run faster, she had to run away from what she had just seen.

_Frost, I can't stay...it's complicated._ Those were words she'd said once to the woman she loved. _Complicated..._ that was one word for it.

Had Frost always been a senshi and just hidden? But how could Haruka not know? They'd made love, spent hours talking and laughing. Surely, in all that time, she would have sensed it, somehow.

_Haruka, there's more to this then you can understand. One day, you will. One day...if we're lucky, it won't be too late._

Frost...a senshi!

The thought tumbled around in her head. Why had Frost never been mentioned? Haruka had never heard of the Shadow Moon, never. If anyone should have known it was Pluto or perhaps even Saturn. They would have known, they should have said something.

Why had she never heard of her before today?

Where they hiding something?

Haruka stop running; her legs were too tired to run anymore.

She dropped herself on a bench, near a waterfall. She was sweating and the spray off the fountain was cooling. She moved closer.

The look in Frost's eyes ripped at her soul. But Haruka couldn't understand why. That look had been one of pain; sorrow and utter hopelessness.

It was a look Haruka had seen before, but didn't know where she'd seen it. She just couldn't remember. Her hands pressed into her face as she realized she was about to cry. There was even more she didn't understand. Frost was right, she didn't understand.

"One day you will, Haruka."

Her eyes opened, her head lifted slowly. "Setsuna."

The Time Senshi bowed her head, "I was hoping to explain things."

"Explain what!" Haruka shouted, anger filling her heart. "You lied to all of us about the existence of another senshi. You lied!"

"I did not lie." Setsuna was utterly calm, "I was praying she would never been called. The Solider of the Future is more dangerous then any of us, even Saturn."

Haruka's thoughts were racing, "Frost...she's from the Moon Kingdom, like the rest of us."

Setsuna shrugged, "Not like the rest of you.

"What are you talking about?"

"Frost has been regaining her memories from the Silver Millenium. But her story starts long before the Moon Kingdom was real." Setsuna stepped up in front of Haruka but didn't sit down.

"What do you mean. Frost isn't senshi, she would have remembered before now." Haruka's tone was bitter.

Setsuna took a deep breath in, "She is not senshi like you and the others; she is something more." Her voice was cool, as if this weren't groundbreaking news. "She is the Queen of the Shadow Moon; a thousand times more powerful then that of Saturn or I or any you. She is the Herald of the New Age of the Future. She is the reason that the Moon Kingdom began. Her powers forged the Kingdoms of Mars, Mercury and the rest.

As a balance, to keep the powers equal, Saturn was made the Solider of Death and Rebirth. As a way to cancel out Shadow if anything went wrong."

Haruka was quiet for a moment. "Frost remembers all this?"

"Yes. She is immortal. She was there at the beginning, just as she is here, now."

"Why don't I have memories of her from that time?"

"You, as the Princess of Uranus, have been born many times since then. Frost or Chandra as I know her, has not been."

Haruka stood up and took a few steps away from the fountain. This was too much information!

"Chandra, was alive back on the Moon?"

"Yes." The word was sad.

Haruka looked back at Setsuna, "What are you hiding from me?"  
The guardian of Time and Space sighed and shook her head, "I cannot..."

"If she was around and she has memories of me, why can't I remember her?"

Haruka clenched a fist, she had a feeling something every important was being kept from her. She spun around and went back to the older woman.

"Tell me!" It came out in a desperate shout. "Tell me why I am tormented by feelings I can't explain. Tell me!"

Setsuna stared into those dark blue eyes and realized she had no choice.

"Queen Serenity thought it best if you and Neptune didn't keep those memories. It was a very troubled time for both of you. Serenity wanted to keep that pain from returning. We need you and Neptune in the Future, as you are now."

"As opposed to what? Why did Serenity interfere?"

"Chandra is against war, she despises it. One of the reasons the Shadow Moon was so distant from us, is because of her total lack of wanting war." Setsuna hesitated, "It's ironic though, that someone who hates such a thing, would be a mastermind at it."

"So what? Why was this a threat?"

"Serenity saw the love between the two of you growing; each day it grew deeper and stronger. She feared, as we all did, including your parents, that if Chandra asked you to leave the Alliance, you would do it. Without you, Neptune would leave, so would Pluto and Saturn. The security and safety of the Moon Kingdom depended on the outer planets. Serenity did the only thing she could think of to protect her beloved daughter and the Future...She erased all memories of Chandra from the mind of your previous self. When you met Neptune you fell in love with her. Not realizing that you had once loved someone else."

Haruka turned away from her, she was so angry! Her body shook with rage and she felt her fists clench to keep from screaming.

Setsuna looked very sad as she spoke. "Frost can ruin everything."

"How?"

The Guardian of Time and Space was silent for a long time. "Tell me honestly. Would you quit being senshi if she asked you?"

Haruka was startled. That was a crazy question! Of course she wouldn't! But...

"She does not like the life of being Senshi, which is why she is not one of us." Setsuna continued. "If she asked you to leave the group, to quit being Sailor Uranus, you would do it."

Haruka was silent. Setsuna was right. She would quit if Frost asked it of her. "What exact powers does she have? All the planets have a princess; the earth has it's prince. What's left?"

Setsuna sighed and closed her eyes and for a moment the silence was heavy.

"Back when the Moon Kingdom was alive, there was another planet. A little and somewhat obscure planet but immensely powerful. Queen Serenity had family that lived there but rarely spoke of them to anyone save Luna and myself. She feared that a rivalry would start between her daughter and the princess of that small planet. If that happened, the White Moon would loose. The princess of that small planet was far more powerful then Serenity."

Haruka suddenly cut her off. "I love Michiru! She and I were together on the Moon, we're together here. That's the way it is!"

Setsuna glanced at Haruka, "It wasn't always that way, as I've said before."

Setsuna could feel the anger and pain, the frustration and confusion. She'd known this meeting would deeply affect Uranus. That's why she had hoped to never have it. She loved the way things were and had no illusions about what would happen if Uranus left the Alliance.

She let out a sigh and tried again. "Princess Chandra came to the Kingdom for a party celebrating Princess Usagi. Serenity and the other planets were all there. During the evening, Serenity launched into peace talks with Chandra. Serenity was fearful of the future and knew that Chandra wanted to join with us. During the course of the party she met you; or your former self. The two of you were instantly in love. There was nothing anyone could do. Serenity was terrified for she knew that if Uranus aligned with Chandra, the power would shift against the Moon."

"So what? Are you saying she some how made me fall in love with Michiru?"

"No, the love between you two is very real, just as it is now. Serenity forbid Chandra from ever entering the Moon Kingdom again. She knew that at first sight of Chandra, your love would break the hold on your memories. Queen Serenity kept your parents from telling you anything about Chandra, other then she had left and would not be returning. For quite a while you were angry, you refused to attend Court or speak to anyone. But then Michiru came and that all changed. The rest you know."

"Why is there so much anger now?"

"Almost two years after this incident happened, Chandra came to the Moon Kingdom to ask you to run away with her. But she saw you with Michiru and knew you would never leave. She knew she'd lost you and that it was because of Serenity."

Haruka had a sudden, horrifying thought, "Did she lead the Negaverse to us?"

"No." Setsuna shook her head and was adamant about it. "No, Chandra did not. But she did not come to Serenity's aid either." The conversation fell silent.

Haruka stood in front of Setsuna and crouched down, "What happened?"

"As powerful an alley as Chandra was, she was even worse as a spectator. When the Dark Kingdom attacked us, despite Saturn's pleas and those of Queen Serenity; Chandra did not come. She stood in the shadows of her palace and turned a deaf ear and blind eye."

"But that's heartless!"

"No, Haruka, it's not heartless. It's...payback." Setsuna took the other girls hand and turned it palm up. "Chandra loved you with her entire being. She was the happiest any one had ever seen her; that includes me and I'd known her for a long time, at that point.

You filled her life with so much love, so much light and laughter. You were the star in her sky and the wind in her wings. Her life had meaning because you were in it.

When Queen Serenity interfered, forced you apart and then had you forget...it shattered Chandra's heart. All of her pure love turned to bitter rage and then slowly to hate. She saw you with Michiru and was helpless to change it. You would not have accepted her then. Just as she fears you will not accept her now."

"Of course I would have accepted her!" Haruka snapped, "Perhaps not as my lover, but I would have..."

Setsuna shook her head, "No, that would never have worked. Chandra knew this, which is why she kept herself out of your life. She knew that a half-love is worse then no love. To not have what Michiru has, would have been unbearable for Chandra. To be close but not allowed to touch, to smile but not laugh, that would have been cruel."

Setsuna released Haruka's hand. "If you really want to know. You never shone so brightly as you did with Chandra. To many your love was the truest they'd ever seen."

Haruka stood up and put space between them. "True...like Usagi and Mamoru."

Setsuna nodded, "Exactly like theirs."

Haruka looked at the hand that Setsuna had held. She remembered Frost's touch; the sound of her laughter. That sound had chased away all fears and doubts, everything in haruka's mind that was not a thought of love. That cool touch on the hand had touched her soul with such deep passion that nothing could quench the fire that yearned for her. She clenched her fist closed and closed her eyes against the sound of gentle laughter.

"What happened when the Dark Kingdom came? What did Chandra do?"

Setsuna was watching Haruka as she spoke. "She left us to our fate and fled to Earth to be reborn when the time came. Queen Beryl destroyed the small planet that was the Dark Moon and there was never any record of it in the history to follow."

"So what powers does she have?" Haruka asked again.

"She is the shadow of the Moon. She is more powerful then Usagi can ever hope to be. Frost is not evil, not even close. But she is the darkness."

"You said she is the Solider of the Future. What does that mean for us?"

"Frost's presence here is two-fold; one she will grant you enough power as senshi to attain your Neo-Princess forms. Which is the start to the Neo-Tokyo Age. The time of Crystal Tokyo. She will activate the Neo Crystal which in turn will evolve Usagi into her Neo-Queen form. The awakening of the Crystal will alter the world in an instant. It will go from what you see here to, to being it's advanced version. Not only will you, as senshi, be responsible for Neo-Tokyo. But for the rest of the world. It's all very complicated after that, but should it happen, you will understand it."

"And her second purpose?"

There was a moments pause. "The second reason is for her try and regain her lost love."

Haruka looked into the fountain. She thought of Michiru, her beautiful, talented, wonderful Michiru. They were perfectly matched as a pair; there was no denying that they were perfect together.

But...

The sound of that laugh, the sparkle in those captivating eyes...that touched haruka more then anything she'd ever felt before.

She knew Michiru would never quit being a Solider. Never. Despite Haruka's growing reluctance about the fight, Michiru seemed to be as passionate as ever.

But around Frost, Haruka didn't care about being a Solider. There didn't' t have to be a mission to keep them together. There was no need for magical powers. Because they created their own magic. Haruka knew that in her heart; the powerful love they shared was more potent then any magic or monster. It was a love that made Kingdom fall to it's knees once upon a time.

Haruka was quiet as it all filtered into her thoughts. Setsuna stood after a few minutes had passed. She looked into the sky and sighed, "The others are coming."

The other woman turned quickly, "Where do I find her?"

"Tonight, Frost will be at the one place you share that does not belong to anyone else."

Haruka sighed, "Thank you."

Setsuna shook her head, "Thank me for nothing. I am not proud of my role in this at all."

"Why, it's not your fault?" Haruka eyed Setsuna, "Is it?"

The older woman sighed but gave no answer. She looked over Haruka's shoulder as the entire group came running over the hill. They let out a shout of joy. Haruka turned and saw Michiru. The look of relief was visiable even at this distance.

"Does Michiru know any of this?"

"She does not."

Haruka sighed, "What happens if I choose Frost?"

The other woman was silent.

"Haruka!" Usagi ran up and threw herself into Haruka. "Thank goodness, we were so worried about you! Why did you run like that?"

Haruka reached for Michiru and the other woman took the hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Everything is fine Usagi. I just...had to run off that extra energy."

_Continued in Chapter 7_


	8. Chapter 7: Conclusion

_**Shadowed Love**_

_**Chapter 7**_

The evening was deep over Tokyo as Haruka parked her car and got out. She stared at the glistening lights of the city in the distance.

_The one place you share that does not belong to anyone else._

Crossing the parking lot, Haruka made her way to the door and up to the control pannel. She pressed the button for floor 32. Silence answered her. She pressed it again.

"Yes?" The voice was vacant, tired.

"Frost..."

There was silence.

Haruka could feel her tension even across the technology, "Please, I-"

"I'm coming down."

Haruka stood in the huge empty foyer; with it's walls of glass and waited. There were three elevators and any one of them could be moving. She started to pace, because standing still was impossible.

A moment later, the elevator chimed and it was the loudest sound Haruka had ever heard. She spun around, her heart catching as she saw Frost. But this wasn't the girl she recognized. Frost's hair was dishevled, her pale skin was drawn. Her usually captivating eyes were hollow and empty. Her usually wonderful wardrobe consisted of black shorts and a baggy black t-shirt and no shoes. Her hair hung around her face as if to shield her.

They stood staring at one another; the gap between them was no more then two feet, but it felt like a yawning chasim of nothing.

"Frost, Setsuna told me everything." Haruka began but was cut off.

"Did she?" The words were cold, like ice against the skin.

"Yes, I had no idea that...there had been something between us."

"Does it make a difference?"

Haruka stopped and considered, did it?

Frost snorted, "I thought not. Go, go back to your wonderful artist, back to your life." She turned and started back to the elevator.

"No!" Haruka ran and threw her arms around Frost. She was cold to the touch; Haruka had never noticed that before. Frost didn't struggle, just stood there while the taller blonde held her. "No, I...I mean, yes it makes a difference. I just don't know how much of one."

Frost suddenly vanished from Haruka's arms and appeared from a pool of shadows across the room. The gap between them had grown bigger and her eyes were frightening sad.

"You don't seem to want me around." Haruka said harshly.

Frost began to cry, "But I do. I do. I just can't have it."

Haruka came to her, but Frost stepped deeper into the shadows, threatening to vanish. Haruka stopped. "Why can't you? What's wrong with us being together?"

"What of Michiru? What of your Alliance with Neptune? What of the last years in your life? Would you throw that away to be with me?"

Haruka was quiet again. She really didn't know the answers to those questions. But she knew Frost was starving for those answers. Honesty was the best policy.

"I don't know."

Frost gave a sad nod and stepped away agian.

Haruka reached for her, "Wait!" Frost paused, looking up, "Tell me, would you give up your life to be with me? Would you leave your family?"

Tears sparkled like silver rivers down her pale face. "My family is already gone. They left me here in Tokyo and told me never to come home. So you see? My family left me, I don't have to worry about them anymore."

"What?" Haruka was stunned.

Days ago, she'd goneto the race track and asked Winter for his sister's address. He'd been stubborn at first; but his father had told him to give the information. It had struck her as odd that her father had given in so quickly. Now she undestood why he had.

"Oh Frost, I'm sorry."

"That doesn't do me any good." She said bitterly and vanished from sight.

Haruka cursed and ran for the emergency stairs. She ran up to the thirty-second floor and stopped in front of Frost's door. It was open.

She gently pushed it open, "Frost?"

She stopped at the sound of music.

_...You light me up and then I fall for you._

_You lay me down and then I call for you._

_Stumbling on reasons that are far and few._

_I would let it all come down and then some for... you_

_Pretty baby, don't you leave me. _

_I've been saving smiles for you._

_Pretty baby, why can't you see you're the one I belong to?_

_I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm, _

_For you're the sun that breaks the storm. _

_I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound, _

_as long as you keep coming 'round._

_Oh pretty baby.  
_

_I know things can't last forever, _

_but there are lessons that you'll never learn_

_Oh just the sense of you, it makes me hurt_

_So how can you know you make me burn?_

_Pretty baby..._

_Can you hold me, and I can let go_

_When you touch me, it is me you own_

_You're the place that I hold in my heart_

_Would you break it apart...again?_

_My pretty baby..._

The song faded away and a moment later the CD changed. Mournful opera floated through the apartment. It was their song. Haruka smiled at the first few chords, the Phantom of the Opera.

Haruka suddenly knew where to find her. Turning she ran from the apartment, out of the building, down to her car and took off for the Tokyo Conservatory of Art and Music. It was the only place that had the Phantom of the Opera on surround sound. Almost as good as being at the thearter.

The conservatory was dark; closed. Yet, a door was unlocked. Haruka ran inside and followed the loud music.

In the shadows, Princess Fireball smiled, "It's time."

Frost sat on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest. Arms clasped around her knees and head turned to the side, resting on her knees.

Haruka slid to a stop as she saw Frost. She approached and went to her knees, placing a hand on that pale shoulder. Frost shook her off; Haruka cuddled up closer and put her long arms around the crying girl.

Their bodies touched and they fit perfectly together. Frost didn't make any move to lean back, but Haruka didn't mind. She only wished she could fix everything. Make it fair. But she couldn't.

"If I could change time I would, I would." Haruka kissed Frost's hair. "Until today, I had no idea that you and I were so...much more then this."

"This?" Frost shook her head, her hair brushing Haruka's cheek. "Isn't this enough?" She begged. "Aren't I enough just as I am?" She was crying harder. "I can't be a senshi, like Michiru. I can't. It breaks me up inside to do it."

"I know, I know." The other soothed as she gently rocked Frost in her arms. "I know you don't like it."

"But that seems to be what you need; and I can't be like that. I never wanted these damn memories. I never wanted to do anything but race and grow old with the one woman who held my heart. Why is that being denied? Why?"

Haruka was quiet, she'd asked those exact questions herself. She still had no answers.

For the second time that evening she said, "I don't know."

Frost was quiet, they sat in the darkness and listened to the music. Haruka held her tight and never wanted to let go.

"I don't like being senshi," She admitted softly, the words filled the space. "I've grown tired of it."

Frost didn't response.

"The only thing Michiru and I seem to have in common these days is our vow to protect Usagi. Michiru seems to live for the next mission; but I'd rather live for the next race. I still love her; I always will. But that love isn't anything like what you and I have. When I hold you it's like the world fades away; time stops and nothing can reach us. That's something I've never had with Michiru. She helped me gain my identity as Sailor Uranus, she has been my partner in countless battles and yes, I have dreamed of a future with her. But you, Frost, you were there before I was a senshi. You made me laugh when I thought I couldn't. You set me free in a different way. In a way that lasts much longer then I ever thought possible." Haruka paused as she realized this wasn't making any sense.

She tried again, "When the smoke clears, Michiru is ready for the next challenge. But I look into your eyes and I see a heart for peace; a deep longing for quiet love. That's something I desperately want. I'm tired of fighting and dying, tired of being the strongest and fastest. For once I'd like to be able to be held and know that the person I'm with is strong enough for me."

Frost spoke, her tone was a whisper, "Michiru is plenty strong."

Haruka laughed gently, "Yes, she is. But not like you."

"I'm not so strong,"

"Yes you are; do you think everyone can walk away from their duty as senshi? I couldn't, Michiru couldn't. Not even Pluto or Saturn could. But you...you could."

"That makes me a bad person."

"No, it doesn't. It means you can live without needing magical powers or ancient history. I don't know how long you've been able to be senshi, but I know that you raced for years. You had a wonderful career in a life that wasn't sucked up with this whole thing. I never had that. Once I became Uranus, that's all I seemed to be. Everything I did from that moment on, became about the next mission."

"I won't ask you to quit." Frost whispered, "I've been told that if I ask you to do that, I'll destroy the Future for everyone. I can't be responsible for ending another Age."

Haruka hugged her tightly, "You had reason to leave the Moon Kingdom to it's fate. Serenity was unspeakably cruel, she let her fears destroy what we had."

"And now? You have Michiru." Frost was shaking her head. "I can't, I won't, stop you from being with her."

They sat in silence.

Thoughts spun in Haruka's mind.

"Haruka?"

She was startled at the voice at her back; slowly she turned her head, it was Michiru.

"Michiru."

"What are you doing here in alone, sitting like that?"

Haruka glanced at the spot where Frost had been a second before. She had vanished again, moments before Michiru showed up. Haruka stood and brushed off her pants, she crossed to the other Solider.

"It's a different way to hear the music."

Michiru cocked her head to the side and gave a gentle smile. "I didn't know you liked Phantom of the Opera."

Haruka shook her head, the only one who knew that was Frost. "Let's go."

Michiru put her arm around Haruka's waist and snuggled in close. They left the building together.

From deep within the shadows, Frost watched them. "Good bye, my love."

Neocanus lifted his head as the sky lightend, _another day_. He leapt across the space between buildings. Frost had been gone for almost two weeks. He couldn't even sense her, which didn't mean anything good. The only way he'd loose his connection with Frost was if she had gone into a sub-diamension or was dead. Neither option sat well with him.

He bounded across another set of gaps and reached Usagi's house. The two Guardian cats were waiting for him.

"We've searched this entire city, she's gone." Artemis reported.

"Luna!" Usagi called from within the house, "Luna!"

The door to her room opened a moment later, the girl stumbled in and came to the window. She gasped at the sight of Neocanus, he nodded.

"Um, Setsuna is reporting a shift in the Time...thing. She thinks it might be Chibusa trying to come back."

"Why?" Luna asked.  
"I don't know." Usagi admitted.

Neo cut in, "Did the Time guardian give any other options?"

Usagi had to think for a second, "She gave one other; that perhaps someone waa trying to effect time."

Artemis fowned as Neocanus cursed. "I thought Setsuna was the only that could that; and it's forbidden."

"No, it's a closely guarded secret, that Chandra can do it. She created the kingdoms remember? She delegated who would get what powers and so forth."

Usagi made a strangled sound, "Wait! Hang on! Are you saying that Frost or whoever, has the power to change time?"

"Yes. It will kill her, perhaps permantently, but she can do it."

Luna frowned, "How are far back do you think she'll go?"

Neo shook his head, "Knowing Frost as I do, she'll go back to the start of the Moon Kingdom. She'll make it so that she never meets Uranus, and when the Dark Kingdom attacks, the Shadow Moon will aid the White Moon."

"But that'll change everything!" Artemis shouted. "That will mean that no one will be born on earth, no battles with the Negaverse, no searching for the Silver Crystal, no Mistress 9, no Pegasus, no Galaxia. Nothing will happen."

Neocaus nodded, "I am aware of that. The good news is that is takes time for her to build enough focus to do that. We have an oppertunity to-"

"We have to tell everyone," Usagi gasped, "We have to stop her!"

Rei's temple was the meeting place, as it usually was.

"She's going to what!" Everyone shouted at once.

Usagi flinched, "You heard me, Frost is going to reverse time and stop the Moon Kingdom from being destroyed. If she does that..."

"We get the idea, Usako." Mamoru said dryly. He glanced around, "Any ideas how we stop her?"

It was silent.

Michiru spoke, "Why is she doing this?"

Neocanus sighed, "It's because of-"

"Me," Haruka said plainly, Michiru looked at her with wide eyes. Everyone looked at her, except Mamoru and Setsuna.

"Haruka, what do you mean, it's because of you?"

"Back on the Moon, Frost and I fell in love."

Michiru put a hand to her lips, but didn't speak.

"Queen Serenity forced us apart and erased my memories of it." Haruka sighed, "But I met Frost here, in this life, and some part of me remembered her. I don't know how long Frost has been a senshi, but I knew her before I became Sailor Uranus."

"So..."Makoto paused and tried again, "So Frost and you...were together in the Past?"

"Yes."

"And because of you, she's going to end all of life as we know it?" Rei asked darkly.

"I suppose so."

Neo watched the two outer scouts with a tired expression. "We have to focus on stopping Frost from doing just that."

"How do we find her?" Makoto asked.

"The only place she could reverse time is at the point where the New Age is meant to begin. Here, in Tokyo, somewhere."

"But we've searched this city," Luna said, "We haven't found her."

"She's shielding herself, even from me. But perhaps Mercury can find her; her computer may pick up the shield's energy signature."

Ami immedately pulled out her computer and started working.

Frost sat on the floor; legs crossed, hands loose in her lap. Around her the shadows were deep, despite the burning sunlight outside. There was no sound, no other person was here. That was the way she wanted it. No distractions, no one to stop her, not even Saturn.

Opening her eyes she lifted a hand. Her palm faced up, her fingers spread, as if holding something. A moment later, the air crackled and snapped as a shining sphere of energy spun into reality. It sat inches from her skin; spinning and hissing. She lifted her other hand and held it above the sphere. Slowly, as if it were fragile, she lifted the top hand, moving up toward the ceiling. The sphere expanded; pale pulse waves rippled out from the center of it.

"Father Cronus, master of all that is Time and Memory, open the Gate between this Time and the next."

Frost dropped both hands, the sphere lifted higher into the air and rapidly began to expand. The hissing sound grew until the room was defeaning loud. She stood, the force of the winds whipped her hair wildly around her body. Her baggy clothes were plastered to her body. She didn't lift a hand to shield her eyes; she didn't feel the sting of the cyclone force winds.

The sphere pulsed quickly; the light changing with each pulse. It continued to grow. Pulses of light began to fill the room. Suddenly all sound vanished; the wind instantly died and Frost gasped as she was suddenly lifted from the ground.

"Oh no!" Ami shouted, "There's a huge tear in the dimension of Time and Space. She's doing it!"

Neo glanced at Setsuna; the Time Guardian wouldn't meet his eyes. He looked back to Ami. "Where is she located?"

Ami punched more buttons, "The direct middle of Tokyo."

Neo nodded, "That makes sense. Come on, Time Reverse takes a while to work, we might still be able to stop her."

They took off running toward the centre of their city. Neo glanced back and saw Setsuna keeping pace with them. She glanced at him but looked away just as quickly.

_I thought as much_. He mused and focused on getting to Frost.

Frost continued to rise off the ground; as she did, her hands grew warm. She looked down and saw her henshi device. It glowed in her left hand. She held it up in front of her. Waves of colored light washed over her, her device shimmered. She held it in front of her.

"Eternal Shadow Moon...Make-Up!"

She blinked away the black flood of light and was transformed. The staff in her hand was a comforting weight. Frost looked up and saw she was nearing the entrance of the sphere. For an instant she was afraid, what if she was making a mistake? What if she really was destroying the world?

As the light pulses grew more intense, she let the thoughts go. With each touch of the waves of light; she felt more calm, more peaceful. Her arms went out to the side; her head fell back and she closed her eyes.

_Please, _she thought silenlty,_ please help me._

The waves of light filled her mind with images. Vast towers of crystal, pure glittering sunlight bounced off the shimmer structures. Forests of trees, pure blue lakes and oceans, clean air that was empty of toxins.

Frost opened her eyes, "Neo-Tokyo."

She looked down and gasped again. She was hovering above the ground, miles above the earth. She looked up and around, she was in outer space! To her right she saw the pure white moon; beyond that she saw the rich red of Mars, the vast size of Jupiter and the mysterious glow of Venus.

Beyond that she knew there was Saturn, Pluto, Neptune and Uranus.

Around her burned thousands of stars; countless small fires that lit the darkness.

Looking back to earth she could see the white of the clouds, the shimmering air of the atmosphere. She caught glimpses of rich-blue water and lush green lands.

"This is the Future." She whispered and her voice echoed in the space around her.

As if that were a magical word, she was suddenly falling. Hurtling toward the Earth. She tried to control the fall but her body was suddenly tumbling and spinning; she was helpless.

As she fell, her mind showed her more things.

_Hey Frost, are you going to race today?" _

_"I sure hope so, my dad promised me." _

_"Cool, I've never won against a girl before." _

Another image

_Frost, this is Haruka Tenoh, she's the star of Japan. Now be nice and don't go all, you know...weird._

Another image

_I think Frost has the best future of all junior racers out there," Her manager had said, "She's smart, brave and most of all, racing is in her heart. That's what makes winners. The love of what they do." _

Frost opened her eyes, "The love of what they do."

She suddenly stopped falling; her body jerked to a stop and she hung in the air, hanging above the earth. She could see the outline of countries now. Australia, Russia, Japan, Italy, Frace, countless islands. Countless people.

She struggled to stand up straight; she was still in her senshi outift. Looking at the staff in her hand she stared at the Royal Orb.

"Show me Tokyo." She ordered, the Orb flared and she was suddenly thrown down and foward. Her body jerked to a stop and she was hovering above the city of Neo-Tokyo.

The buildings were positioned along the lines of a star. Each point had a planet symbol associated with it. Mercury had one point, Jupiter had another, Venus and Mars were each assigned points. At the centre, was the symbol of the Moon. As it make it stand out, the great spires of an awesome palace speared into the blue sky.

Frost knew the name of that place; she'd known it all her life. "Palace of the Neo-Moon."

She was dropped again, thrust toward the spires as if they might impale her. She was falling faster now, much faster!

She had to do something and quick!

"Shadow Wall!"

The orb flashed and she was surrounded by a black wall. The spires didn't puncture the protective surface. She bounced wildly and suddenly hit the ground. The wall vanished.

Lifting herself off the ground, Frost stared at the palace. She was standing in the courtyard; surrounded by glistening white stone and whispering water fountains; lush gardens and warm clean air.

To her left was a vash walk way; there were archways every few feet; the corridor ran the length of the courtyard. Atop the corridor at either end were fluttering flags. Frost followed the roof of the corridor and found it formed a perfect square. Each corner of the square had a flag; she sqiuinted to get a look at them. Each flag symbolized one of the four planets she'd seen from the sky.

As Frost turned again, she was facing the main building. Atop it were four flags; two on either side of a large metal half-moon surrounded by a large star. The four flags belonged to the outer rim planets.

Frost let out a sigh and wondered what to do next. She was curious about this place; yet she wasn't. It was as if she had seen this place a million times and knew every corridor and hidden passage way.

"Hello Frost."

She spun and was startled at the woman who stood a few feet from her. "Who are you?" She had a hunch she knew who it was.

"I'm you." The woman smiled and it was her smile. "I'm the Future version of you."

Frost eyed her critically. The woman was tall, with a curvy figure under that flowing black gown. Her silver-brown hair was down to her knees, there were braids running through it; each plait was woven with glittering black stones. Her eyes were amethyest-green and her face was smooth and flawless. On her forehead was a silver double half-moon, glittering black stones traced a thin line on either side of the mark. Atop her head sat a silver crown; it sparkled in the warm golden light. There were smaller gem stones in the crown; their colors winked like stars.

Frost looked to her hands and saw the staff sitting in her left. It was different, though. The Orb had changed; the metal had changed.

Something told her that was important.

"Perhaps we should talk?" Her future self offered, as if sensing the questions in her.  
"What do I call you?"  
She smiled, "I am Selena."

"Figures," Frost muttered to herself.

Selena gave a soft smile, "Follow me."

Selena was far more graceful then Frost could ever hope to be. As they walked up the steps to the corridor around the palace, Frost wondered where everyone was.

"This is an image of the Future. There is no one here yet." Selena informed her.

"Then why are you here?"

Selena glanced back, her eyes twinkled with laughter, "You're quick, that's good, it will help. I am here because you are here. We are linked, you and I."

"Sounds a little creepy."

"Indeed, it is."

Selena and Frost entered the first corridor, under Venus.

"Perhaps," Selena said after a moment, "I should allow you ask questions. You have them, I'm sure."

Frost sighed and tried to figure out where to begin. "Am I really the enemy of all this?" She waved her hand to the courtyard.

"That depends on you. If you wish for this, then yes. If not, then no."

"I'm sick and tired of hearing that crap. Can't someone give me a direct answer?" Frost shook her head, "You're as bad as Pluto."

Selena arched a brow, "You've spoken with the Guardian."

"Yeah." Frost shook her head, "She's a real piece of work."

The other woman laughed, "Yes. She is."

Frost glancd up, "You don't like her either?"

Selena gave a shrug, it was another of Frost's motions, "She and I have differing views on many things. We've agreed to disagree."

"Hmmf" Frost glanced at the fluttering flag as they approached Mercury. "How can I possibily do anything about this? I mean, I don't even _want_ to be a part of this. I'm a race car driver, not a...a solider. I can't even have the one person I love and yet I'm supposed to creat this paradise for everyone else?" Frost shook her head, "That's not fair."

Selena glanced at her, "No, it's not. It never has been, probably never will be."

They turned down Mercury's corridor.

"The point is, Frost, do you love the peace of the world as much as this one person?" Selena asked.

Frost frowned at her, "I don't get it."

"Yes you do. Think." Selena paused, "You're creating a future for the _entire_ world. The Neo Crystal will change everything, instantly. It can either change it to this..." She motioned to the world around them, "Or not."

"But how, why?"

"Your heart." Selena's words were sad, "If you love with your heart, the Neo Crystal will expand that and cover the world with it. If you hate...that will cover the world."

"I just want-"

"I know." Selena sighed and looked over at Frost, "I know what you want. I know what you crave more then anything, because I also crave that."

Frost met those eyes and wanted to cry again, "I can't have it, can I?"

Selena looked away, silence stretched between them. The whisper of the fountains was loud as they came to the entrace of Jupiter's corridor.

Frost stared at the floor as they turned; the pain of her broken heart ached with every breath.

"I can't make a future for anyone if Ican't even get through a single day." Frost admitted. "I wake every morning and I'm crying; my chest is tight and I sit there knowing that she's out there, beyond my reach. I close my eyes when I sleep at night and I hold my breath so that I won't smell her collogne. I would give my life to forget her touch; to forget the happiness that I had once."

"Would you?" Selena asked as they came to the end of Jupiter and started into Mars.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the Royal Orb," Selena nodded to the staff in Frost's right hand.

She looked at it. The Black Star Crystal glinted and sparkled. The studded gems of the other planets winked at her as they sat in the silver claws that held the stone. The infinity symbol shimmered as the sun touched the double half-moons that crowned it all.

"What about it?"

"That Crystal is the final peice of the puzzle, Frost."

"No, this is the Black Star Crysta, not the...whatever one."

"The Neo Crystal _is_ the Black Star Crystal." Selena paused in the corridor and showed Frost her staff. "See?"

Frost looked and stared. The most beautiful amethyst she'd ever seen sparkled within the staff. The five surrounding gems were at the base of the stone in a silver metal row. The infinity symbol sat upright between the two half-moons.

"But how?"

"When Chandra's heart turned cold against the Moon, the stone blackened, reflecting her heart. It will take a pure heart to return it properly. You are bitter against the loss of Uranus, but that's because Chandra is bitter. Frost, think about it. You've said it before, you don't want this life, the life of a senshi. You don't want to continue on in this life."

Frost sighed, "So?"

"So?" Selena shook her head, "Use your desire to end this all, but use it for good. Pour all of your good memories, all of your love for Uranus, into the Black Star Crystal. She may not love you, but the crystal does. It's a part of you. Just like the Silver Crystal belongs to the White Moon Princess. The Neo Crystal has always been yours; it just needs you to love it, like you once did."

"What?"

Selena sighed, "You know that you created the Kingdoms of the Moon, right?"

"Yeah."  
"You created them from love, using the Neo Crstyal. You're love for life and beauty and everything good, is what gives the Neo Crystal it's power."

"I thought Sailor Moon was the Solider of Love and Justice."

"She is, but her love is for those she cares about. Ask to her save the world and she runs scared. Believe it or not, she still does."  
Frost chuckled, "Really?"

"Yes." Selena nodded, "But that's beside the point. _You_ alone can do this. That's what Pluto was hiding from you."

"What?" Frost stared at her, "What do you mean?"

"Pluto knows the Neo Crystal belongs to you. She wanted you to give it Serenity, but you refused."

"Why would she care?"

"Because, it's the Neo Crystal that made the Shadow Moon so powerful. Imagine having the complete and utter power to create a planet, all the life in it and then give those on it powers to guard it." Selena paused, "It's like playing God; and that scares a lot of people."

"But..."Frost stopped heself and tried again, "But...I didn't mean to."

Selena laughed, "I know. It's not something I like to bring up at meetings."

Frost shook her head, "I just want to give it up. I want to stop this crazy stuff."

"So end it." Selena said gently. "End it all."

"But won't that destroy this paradise?"

"No. Give the power of the crystal to each planet. Share it with them. Allow the Future generations to take over." Selena paused, "You haven't met Small Lady, but she is a powerful woman. She is worthy of her mother's future."

Frost realized what she meant; but a thought dawned on her, "But what about...us? If we share the power of the Crystal, we'll fade out, right?"

"No, but we won't be the sole holder of it. There are somethings that we can do that no other senshi could ever do. Not even the Neo Crstyal can change the fundamentals of a person's soul."

Frost was quiet as she stood in the shade; she looked out over the lovely gardens, the pure fountains, the gleaming white stone of the walls. "I wanted to share it with them."

Selena looked at her, "Yes, you did. That's something Serenity never understood."

Frost looked at the dark crystal in her staff and felt tears, "So, that's it. I won't win."

"In a way, you will." Selena smiled at her, "It's a greater sacrifice to go without love, then to chase after it."

"Tell me about it," Frost closed her eyes, "Once I do this...thing, I'll die, right?"

"Yes."

"Damn," Frost opened her eyes, "I really hoped I'd get to win another race."

Selena laughed; it was a full, happy sound.

Frost smiled at her and they knew she'd do it.

Neocanus looked up at the tall building. He could feel her inside, but it was faint, as if she wasn't quite there. He looked back to the building; Ami was working on finding an entrance.

"The power is steady inside the buidling. It's not expanding or anything, it's just there." Ami reported as she worked on her computer.

"Nothing's changed out here," Michiru remarked, "Perhaps we're wrong?"

Neo frowned at the building. If she wasn't in the Past, where was she?

Frost let out a sigh, "So how do I get back?"

"Think of the Present, and the Orb will take you there." Selena was standing a few feet away from her. "It's been intersting, Frost of the Shadow Moon."

Frost glanced over at the woman and could only smile, "Hey, Selena, tell me something?"

"What?"

"Do things change for us?"

Selena knew what she meant, "Love is a powerful force, Frost. It can do wonders."

Frost frowned at her, "What is with cryptic answers?"

Selena laughed, "Hurry, you don't have much time left."

"Yeah, the Age is a coming and I have to open the door for it." Frost waved to the other woman. Lifting her staff into the sky, Frost closed her eyes, "Return me to the Time of the Present."

"There's something happening!" Ami shouted and stopped typing, she looked up at the building, "The power has changed."

Suddenly the shadows around the building parted and began to disappear. Neo didn't wait to see what was happening, he charged into the buidling. As he lept through the entrance he felt a powerful wave wash over him; he felt it fill up his entire body and break over his fur.

"What is happening?" Rei asked, "Everyone, I think we should transform!"

Neo floated in the rush of power. Dimly, he was aware of the others transforming.

_My Queen?_

_Neo, it's time. Good bye._

He felt the wave suddenly stop and rush backward; he was dropped to the ground and landed on his feet. He looked down and saw his fur glistening silver-black. He flexed his take and it swished with a metalic sound. He shook himself and the body armor clinked softly.

Lifting his head he ran for the stairs; the scouts were right behind him.

Frost could feel the group as they ran toward her. She opened her eyes and felt different, as if something had changed. Looking down she stared at the flowing silver-black gown. Black ribbons waved out behind her as if caught by a non-existant wind. Silver half-moons lined the top of her dress; glittering in the light of something she held in her hands.

She looked into the buring orb of light in her hands. Within it, she could see the Universe. All the stars, all the planets and solar systems. Everything sat in that small space she was responsible for all of it. The light it emitted pulsed in soft, gentle waves over her body, across the floor and filling the room. Each wave was something she could feel, behind her eyes she could see it reaching across the city, touching every building, every life, every thing. Beyond the city she felt the island of Japan, beyond that, the waves carried across the world.

Each wave followed the previous in a never-ending flood of soft, genlte awareness.

Neo stopped as he ran up the steps; that's when he felt the first ripple coming at them. His eyes widened "STOP!"

They stopped and turned to him, it was Mars who spoke first. "What is it?"

"We can't go any futher." He replied.  
Luna bounded up beside him, "Why not?"

"They can't be in the epicentre of this. It will destroy them."

"We're Sailor Scouts, it won't harm us." Jupiter countered.

Neo shook his head, "Listen to me, this is the birth of a New Age; the Age of Neo-Tokyo. The fudamental workings of the world are being changed. The basics of this entire world are being altered. If we stand at the epicentre, we'll all die. Powers or no, Silver Crystal or not, we have to stay away." He realized they weren't going to get it, "Look at your feet."

They looked down and quickly backed away, "What is that?" Venus asked, clinging to a nearby wall, "Is it dangerous?"

"No," Neo watched the soft, silvery waves of light as they rolled down the stairs and out of the buidling. "This is how the New Age will be born." He smiled gently, "Let's go out side and watch."

They turned reluctantly and returned to the outside of the building. The silver waves were expanding in every direction; spreading over the world.

"It's beautiful," Mercury whispered.

Neo nodded in agreement.

Frost felt tears tumble down her face as she lifted the Neo Crstyal above her head. "By the powers of the Shadow Moon, by the beat of my heart and the powers of the Alliance of the Moon, Awaken, Neo-Crystal. Awaken!"

She could see it before she felt it; the inside of the crystal swirled into every color and came alive. The power of it made her skin twitch, her breath caught and in the same instant, her heart flooded with the Power of the Crystal. Her eyes widened as her mind expanded and saw eveything in the world and the universe and beyond. Her body lifted into the air as the power filled her skin and was contained in her heart.

_The heart...is what will decide the Future of the world. _

Laughter filled her mind as she tumbled back through time.

She was at the race track in Florida; she and Haruka were training their bodies and had a competition going between them. So far Haruka was winning, she was just so fast!

_You run fast don't you? _ Frost had finally caught up to Haruka and was gasping for breath; the blonde woman laughed and put her arm around her.

_I like to be in front._

_I noticed._

They continued to run up the bleacher steps and Frost could only smile.

The warm late day sunlight was lazy as it peeked through the curtains. Finger tips of light caught the bed covers and tried to creep up further. Someone moved and the sunlight scattered away.

Frost woke and felt haruka beside her. _You're supposed to be at the track_.

_They called me this morning, there's a problem with the car. They don't need me until tomorrow._

_What do you say to going out? _ Frost asked as looked at the woman beside her, _Perhaps to the opera again?_

Haruka smiled sleepily, her arms wrapping around Frost and pulling her closer, _I say we stay in bed, all day._

Frost gave a teasing smile, _That sounds boring._

_It won't be_.

The laughter faded and Frost opened her eyes; tears blurred her vision but she didn't need to see. She knew what had to be done.

"Love of heart, hope of my life." As she spoke, her heart filled with every good emotion she had, Haruka's face floated behind her eyes. "Fill this world and let those in it know the best. Evolve those who Guard the Future and keep safe their hopes."

Frost closed her eyes, _I give you the only thing I have, my love...I give you my heart._

Haruka gasped as her chest suddenly burned; it wasn't an unpleasent pain, quite the opposite. She touched a hand to her herat, it was hot! As she touched it, golden light flooded outward and she was floating. She opened her eyes and golden ribbons floated around her, she was somewhere between transforming.

_Haruka..._

She looked up and saw Frost's face, it was hazy, sort of like a ghost. "Frost?"

_For you...For you I have changed the world. Protect it!_

"I don't want to be a Senshi anymore!"

"It is your destiny."

"No, Frost, I-"

"You have a duty to the Princess, you had this duty before our meeting, you will have this duty for ever more. Embrace it, Haruka. It is the only way you will ever find the peace you long for."

"I found my peace in you, Frost."

Her ghostly face smiled softly, there was a shimmer of light. haruka felt something touch he rheart. "I am with you, in your heart. I am one with you. The mind does not need to know what the soul knows."

Haruka opened her eyes, "You're leaving."

"My work is done, for now. When the next Age is upon you, I will return."

Haruka was crying as she stared at that beautiful face, "I love you, Frost."

"I know and I love you." Frost smiled, "I made this world for you, no one else."

"I can't do anything wiht it."

"But the Princess can, that is her duty. You are her Guardian, Haruka. Make sure she is true to the world, and the rest will follow."

Haruka closed her eyes and smiled through the tears, "I will await your return."

"Haruka?"

She opened her eyes and saw Neptune leaning over her. "Are you okay?"

Looking around she saw the others with worried expressions. Her gaze went to the city around them and it was amazing. The world had changed!

"She did it." Haruka mused, "She actually did it!"

"Who?" Neptune asked

"Frost, she did all this."

Neptune frowned, "Who are you talking about?"

Haruka stared at them and looked to Neocanus; his expression said it all. They had no memory of Frost Stovick.

Later, as the sun was setting on it's first day of the New Age; Haruka was alone. She stood with her back to the glorious Neo-Moon Palace with it's crystal spires and the fluttering flags.

"Princess?" Neocanus approached Haruka slowly.

"Don't call me that," Haruka replied coldly.

"Haurka, you don't seem happy."

She looked at the huge black wolf; he and the other Guardians have been changed as well. He was as large as small car and wore a silver mantle with a glowing moonstone in the centre.

"They don't remember her, Neo." Haruka said gently. "They don't know who she is."

"No, the Inner Princess' will not retain memories. But you will, you and Saturn and Pluto will remember."

"Why not Neptune, she's an outer scout?"

Neo looked out over the glistening new world, "Frost did not create this world for Michiru, she created it for you."

"She told me that."

He looked at her, his expression was surprised. "She told you that?"

"Yes. I saw her, I felt her." Haruka touched her chest, "My soul was warm and I was...I was so peaceful."

Neo was watching the tall blonde woman for a long time before he spoke. "So that's who she gave it to."

"What are you talking about?"

The giant wolf smiled, "The one secret that Frost kept from everyone knowing."

Haruka frowned at him, "How many more secrets an there be?"

"There are endless secrets, Haruka. The Universe is not a small place, it is a vast and mysterious place. Like Frost, the Universe is timeless, it changes and it expands."

She still didn't understand.

Neo faced her, "Look in your hand, Haruka."

She looked down and saw nothing, but as she watched something began to glow. Slowly the light formed into a single shape and a light weight rested in her palm. The glow vanished and she stared at the shimmering surface of a multi-colored stone. With each touch of light a new color would flare in the depths of the smoky stone. Like all the colors of the world were mixed together and waiting to be found.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The Universe Crstyal." Neo smiled at her, his silver eyes sparkled. "The one secret Frost kept from even Pluto herself, is that of the Universe Crstyal."  
"What's so special about it?"

The Guardian chuckled, he shook his head as he turned. He started back to the palace, speaking over his shoulder. "One day, Haruka, you will understand."

She frowned athim and he laughed again, "Why did she give this to me? What is it?"

"It's the Universe, Haruka. My Queen gave you the Universe. Some people give their lovers the world...She gave you the Universe."

Haruka stared after the wolf until he disappeared into the palace courtyard. She looked to the glistening gem in her hand.

Looking out over the pristine buidlings of Neo-Tokyo, Haruka smiled. The sun dipped behind the rim of the world and the gem in her hands was brighter then any one star. It glowed in the palm of her hand and she genlty closed her fingers around it. The ligth still glowed between her fingers...she was a senshi, a Solider of the Sky and protector of the Moon Princess...and one day, she would see her soulmate again...until then, she held the Universe in her hand and smiled at the start of the New Age of Neo-Tokyo.

_THE END_


End file.
